Up Against The Wall
by xSweet.Afterlifex
Summary: Well the girls of WCW are back for this fun filled sequel of babies, true love and exes. Only this time add John Cena x Lita, Shannon Moore x Ashley and Misty x ? and you have a bigger mess than before. And someone is out for Revenge.
1. Weddings and Babies

Title: Up Against The Wall  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: M  
Summary: Well the girls of WCW are back for this fun filled sequel of babies, true love and exes. Only this time add John Cena x Lita, Shannon Moore x Ashley and Misty x ?? and you have a bigger mess than before. And someone is out for Revenge.

----

Dedication: This is to Jessica C., Misty and all my readers that faithfully read Who's Cheatin' Who. I hope you enjoy this drama filled sequel. –Jessica Ann-

----

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, the McMahon family does. I own all OC'S that are found throughout this story (there are too many to name). Jessica C. owns the bunny Wednesday. Also Boys like girls owns the song Up Against The Wall.

**Weddings and Babies**

Misty watched as Jessicka muttered curses under her breath. Jessicka shook her head from side to side making her long hair fall out of the twist it was in. Jessica frowned she had spent an hour on that twist. But it didn't matter Jessicka and Matt were getting married in an hour. Brooklyn and grace were standing perfectly still in their pale pink dresses. Misty and Phoenix were wearing light blue brides maids dresses; Jessica was in a light purple maid of honor dress. Finally it was time. Adam came in to escort his sister down the aisle, since her asshole of a father had decided not to come.

The ceremony went by quickly and before she realized it Jessicka heard the preacher saying. "You may now kiss the bride." And a smile slowly spread across her face. Needless to say that kiss never happened because Misty went into labor. Everyone went to the hospital except for Jeff and Jessica. They had a quick stop to make first.

When they got to the hospital they passed out the clothes that they had stopped to get and Jessica took Brooklyn and Grace to the bathroom to help them out of their dresses. Jessica has already changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Once the girls were changed and everyone else was in more comfortable clothing they were shocked but not by much when Phoenix went into labor. Adam and Phoenix were probably going to get killed by Misty because they weren't their when the doctor told everyone that they could come in.

"Miss Lawson, we need to know what you are going to name your daughter." A nurse asked as Jessica, Jeff, Matt, Grace, and Brooklyn walked in.

"Krystina Nickole Lawson" Misty said smiling down at her daughter. A tear slid down Jessica's face as she pulled Brooklyn close to her. "Where are Adam and Phoenix…and Jessicka?" Misty asked looking up at the group.

"Phoenix went into labor like five minutes before you had your baby. Jessicka and Adam went with her." Jeff said as Misty handed Jessica Krystina.

---

Three hours later Phoenix was holding a beautiful baby boy. Phoenix looked up into Adams eyes and smiled. They were going to be married in three months and then they were going to be a real family.

Smiling down at her new nephew, Jessicka glanced up at her brother and couldn't help but smile even wider at the happiness that was evident on his face. Hearing a noise near the door, they all turned and found a young nurse standing there, a sheepish smile on her face and a clip board in hand.

"I'm sorry for interrupting… I just needed to know if ya'll had picked a name for the baby or not?" She apologized, clicking the end of her pen in what seemed to be a nervous habit. Smiling at the girl, Phoenix shook her head and said,

"It's not a problem… you're just doing your job."

"Well do you have a name or not? I'd like to know what I'm supposed to call my nephew." Jessicka said, pulling the new parents from the day dreamy state they were currently in. Looking at his sister, Adam just shook his head, mentally chalking her sudden mood changes to hormones, and looked over at his fiancée.

"I think we've decided on a name, right?" Nodding Phoenix looked over to the nurse and said,

"His name is Lucas James Copeland." Nodding her head once, the nurse wrote it down quickly and left the room. After a few moments of silence, Jessicka looked down at the baby in Phoenix's arms and looked thoughtful before saying,

"Lucas Copeland… I like it."

"Like you had any say anyway." Adam said staring at his sister incredulously. Ignoring him, Jessicka leaned down towards the infant and whispered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear her anyway, "Don't pay any attention to him he's just jealous because I'm cooler than he is."

"It's hard to believe that you're actually an adult sometimes…" Adam said, shaking his head as Phoenix watched the exchange between the siblings and tried not to laugh. As much as they bickered back and forth it was almost painfully obvious that they were brother and sister at times. When Jessicka reached out and smacked Adam in the arm, Phoenix couldn't hold back her laughter and tried to disguise it with a cough.

The light hearted mood in the room quickly changed when Jessicka gripped the railing of Phoenix's hospital bed, her knuckles going white while mumbling something under her breath. Coming to stand beside her, Adam frowned and looked over at his fiancée before turning back to his sister and asking,

"What was that Jess?"

"I said you have got to be _fucking_ kidding me." She said, clenching her teeth as her grip on the railing tightening as Phoenix pressed the call button near her bed. Watching as Adam stood there looking dumbfounded, Phoenix resisted the urge to sit up and smack her fiancé and exclaimed just loud enough to get his attention,

"She's in labor! Go find Matt and tell him to get his ass up here!"

"Right… Go find Matt… I'm on it." He said before rushing out the door and down the hallway. Rolling her eyes as the a nurse walked in she looked to her soon to be sister-in-law and said,

"Good luck being married to him… you'll need it."

"Is everything alright in here?" This time the nurse was middle aged and looked like she'd rather be someplace else at that exact moment. Her tone conveyed the same annoyance that she'd been called in and before she could stop herself (not that she would have anyway) Jessicka's temper got the best of her and she snapped,

"Oh everything's just peachy. I'm just you know… _in labor_!" Ignoring the verbal abuse she was receiving from the pregnant woman, the nurse helped her out of Phoenix's room and into one a few doors down. Handing her a hospital gown and helping her change into it, the nurse watched as Jessicka got onto the bed and began inserting her IV and hooking her up to all the necessary monitors. About halfway through this process Matt walked through the door with both Grace and Jeff.

"How are you doing?" Matt asked, coming to stand beside his wife and grabbing her hand. With a sigh she looked up at him and answered,

"I'm fine, finding the entire situation a little unbelievable, but other than that I'm okay."

"Yeah… only you, Misty, and Phoenix could manage to go into labor within hours of each other." Jeff said with smirk and Jessicka found it a little difficult not to laugh at his statement. With a grin she responded,

"Yeah well, at least now no one has an excuse for forgetting mine and Matt's anniversary." Watching as both men in the room shook their heads at her she only shrugged and watched as the nurse walked out of the room, promising to send a doctor in as soon as possible. Making faces at the woman as soon as she was out of sight, Jessicka looked up at Matt and asked,

"How's Misty?"

"She's fine and so is the baby." He answered; smiling a little as Grace crawled up on the hospital bed her mother was in and asked in a soft voice,

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gracie. The baby just decided that it was time to be born is all." When all her daughter did was nod before yawning, she wrapped her arms around her and got settled in. Having done this before she knew that there would be quite a bit of waiting involved, and the only thing she could do is be patient and hope she wasn't in labor for hours.

---

Almost six hours later a small infant was being placed in Jessicka's arms, and as exhausted as she was, she couldn't keep the smile off her face. Looking at the little girl in her arms, she was only snapped out of her trance when the nurse asked her what the baby's name would be. Looking at her, the smile on her face never once faltering, she replied,

"Delilah Marie Hardy." With a short nod, the nurse scribbled it down on the sheet of paper attached to the clip board in her hand and left the room, just as Adam, Jessica, and Brooklyn entered. Jeff was right behind them with a very tired looking Grace in his arms. As they all gathered around the hospital bed, staring down at the little girl who was fast on her way to being asleep, nestled safely in her mother's arms, Adam said softly,

"She's gorgeous Jess."

"She is, isn't she?" Jessicka said, looking around the room at the people standing in it. Rolling his eyes, Jeff shook his head and said with a grin,

"Way to stroke her ego, Copeland."

"Matt… tell your brother to stop being an ass." Jessicka said, far more interested in her daughter than she was in verbally sparring with the younger Hardy. Everything was as it should be in that moment, and it felt as if nothing could bring her down. Finally they were happy, and they were a family.

_A/N: Okay so yeah I'm writing this because Jessica told me to, seeing as I wrote most of the chapter. So what did ya'll think? Did you like it? Did it live up to __Who's Cheatin' Who__ standards? Anyway not much else to say, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of __Up Against The Wall__ and be sure to leave Jess a nice review… she really does love them. -Jessica C_

Cenababe1  
2007-07-06  
ch 1, reply  
Well I was going to read this and I noticed that I have reviewed not even once. So I wondered what the hell was wrong with me but let that go, and now onto the reviews. Aw a dedication, that's sweet. You're awesome for coming up with this crazy ass story lol. Anyways let's see...ooh a wedding. Poor Brooklyn and Grace, wearing pink, bleh. Yay me and Phoenix get light blue...dresses? Ugh wedding or not, I haven't worn a dress in, well, who knows? Lol. You may now...rush my ass to a hospital wow. And now I have a child, perfect. Krystina will be just as bitchy as me, I'm sure. Gah Phoenix, you went into labor too? Geez. Phoenix got her boy aw. I just hope the poor child doesn't have the fish eyes of Edge. And now Jessicka has gone into labor...geez. All our kids are going to have the same birthdays, oh hell the birthday parties are going to be mayhem. Well at least there were no complications with the births, that's awesome. Now we're pregnant no more, and hopefully we won't have to worry about getting pregnant again until we're all ready or at least know the father...ugh lol. Oh dear, we'll be singing Hey There Delilah with Jessicka's kid lol. That was one hell of a first chap damn woman.


	2. Who's Cryin' Now?

**Who's Cryin' Now?  
**_Title credited to Saving Jane_

They were all gathered out by the ring. There was a show tonight. So the ring was already set up and the test results were in. Tonight they were going to find out who's baby was who's. Vince was there as well because one thing was for certain this was going to affect the WWE as well as these people's lives. Jessica was there for Misty and Jessicka. That and the fact that there was a possibility that Jeff could father either one of their children was still out there. The trainer and the doctor walked out from backstage and looked around at the group assembled. Then the doctor began to speak tentatively at first.

"Alright I am going to start with Mrs. Hardy." Jessicka looked at Matt and it was obvious that she didn't want to hear it but there was no way she wasn't going to find out. Matt wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and held her close.

"How do you want us to do this?" The trainer asked

"Just fucking tell us some of us have better things to do then sit around here with people that we hate." Ashley said glaring in Jessicka's direction. Jessicka just smiled and with her free hand flipped Ashley off.

"Ladies enough" Vince said glaring at his two employee's one a diva the other a journalist.

"Well Mrs. Hardy your Daughter Delilah Marie Hardy was fathered by your husband." Jessicka's eyes went wide and a smile spread across her face as she turned into Matt's embrace.

"She still a whore though." Ashley said and Jessicka got up and before anyone could stop her proceeded to beat the hell out of Ashley who by the time registered the fact that she was being attacked was in no shape to fight back. Jeff pulled his sister in law of his brothers ex girlfriend and ducked as she spun around to hit him.

"Jessicka play nice, you can kick her ass later." Jeff said

"I'm going to kick your ass later if you don't let go of me." Jeff released her and she glared at him for a second before walking over to her husband and the father of her child. Well her second child.

"Alright and then I guess we turn to Miss Lawson." Misty turned her head to look at the doctor and swallowed the gum that she was chewing. "You have very interesting results."

"Whatever just tell me who the fuck fathered my child." Misty said.

"That's just it, we don't know."

"How could you not know, every possibility is in this room. There are no other possibilities." Misty yelled

"Well there has to be because none of the men in this room are the father." The trainer said. Misty looked like she was ready to scream.

"Wow looks your more of a whore than Jessicka." Amy said

"Where in the hell do you get off calling me a whore, do you not remember the fact that u cheated on Matt with Edge? And then turned and stabbed Matt in the back on Raw, or do you not remember this?"

"She has a point."

"No one asked you Matt."

"Who cares he has a…" Adam was interrupted when Kristal ran down to the ring. To talk to Vince.

"What do you mean some one attacked Jillian?" Vince yelled at Kristal. Jeff heard Jillian's name and attacked in the same sentence and the words 'oh shit' were out of his mouth as he went to see if she was alright. Jessica was shocked and suddenly the reality of what had just happened hit her.

Everyone turned to look at Jessica as she dropped to her knees with her hands running thru her hair. It was obvious that she was crying. Matt walked over to say something to her but she shoved his hand away from her. She stood and very calmly left ringside. ON the inside she was dying. She had thought he loved her. For Christ sake he had asked her to marry him last week. And now she discovered he was cheating. She would not go down that path again. So with her head held high she walked all the way to her car and grinning she was about to leave when someone stopped her. Turning she found herself looking into the face of the one man she didn't want to talk to.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh we need to talk. I don't want to talk. I want to leave get drunk and be happy that I am single again. And that is how it's going to stay." Jessica said tearing her arm from his grasp and opening the car door then slamming it shut. She burned rubber pulling out of the parking lot and flew the bird as she turned out onto the road. And as she did this Jeff stood there and looked at the ring that she had thrown out the car window when she got in. And he let himself cry. He had fucked up and he had fucked up bad this time. A man standing in the shadows had witnessed the whole scene and smiled sadistically to himself. This could prove to be useful.

xoxox

Jessica was sitting in a bar only twenty minutes away from the arena when she felt his presence in the room. She knew it was him. She always seemed to know when he entered a room. No matter how far away they were from each other. Or in this case no matter how drunk she was. And she knew that she was on her way to being shit faced. She knew he was there because she was. He had always known when she was stressed or upset or doing something stupid. He came up behind her and she felt that familiar chill shoot down her spine. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she threw back the shot she had just ordered before turning to face him.

"Thorn" she managed to get out, when she met his gaze she became fixated with his eyes. She stared into them and for a moment she was mesmerized. Finally she broke eye contact. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to quit drinking before you get sick."

"OOO I'm scared are you going to make me quit?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Yea I do, you have no reason to be here. It's not like you're my fiancé. Jeff is…" she turned back to the bar and took the shot that the bartender had set on the bar just as she turned and she threw that one back as well. She was not going to cry over a man ever again. Turning back to Thorn she stood and walked passed him.

"Give me your keys Jessica."

"NO, I can drive."

"You are not driving." Thorn followed her out to the parking lot and as she took the key out of her purse Thorn grabbed them from her. She spun around glared at him.

"Dammit Thorn leave me the fuck alone, and give my damn keys." Thorn took the car key off the ring of keys and then handed them back to her. She looked at the keys for a minute and pulled out her cell phone. She started to dial a number but the phone beeped and the battery was dead. She looked up and glared at him.

"Get in the passenger side I'll drive you to your hotel." She decided not to argue with him and did as she was told. She had a headache and she just wanted to get away from him. And if this was the only way to do it than so be it.

"What about your car?" She asked curiously.

"I was dropped off." He stated not paying much attention to her. Paying attention to the road instead.

"I can't go back to the hotel… I don't want to face Jeff." She ground out. Something told her that he already knew this.

"Stay at my hotel, I'm sure that there is a room available." He said as he turned into the hotel parking lot. They got out of the car and walked inot the hotel. She said nothing when they didn't stop at the receptionist desk. They went straight to his room where she walked straight to the bathroom because she had to use it. Thorn rolled his eyes and grabbed a blanket and a sheet off the bed and tossed them to the couch for her. When she came out of the bathroom she raised an eyebrow at the balmket and pillow.

"I am not sleeping on the couch."

"Well neither am I"

"Then we share the bed. Wouldn't be the first time would it _Kevin_?" He looked at her like she was insane. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and placing her lips to his, kissing him. He knew he shouldn't have but he returned the kiss. Her hands began to roam over his chest as she lowered them from around his neck. She moved her hands to the hem of her shirt never once breaking the kiss. She only stopped to break it when she pulled her shirt over her head. In a matter of a minute the rest of the clothes that stood between them were discarded and Jessica murmured his name before they found themselves on the bed.

xoxox

Jessica woke up the next morning her head pounding and curled up next to a warm body. At first she thought it was Jeff then she remembered the events that had happened last night. Well up to the fifth shot of Southern Comfort anyway.She closed her eyes tighter afraid to find out who she was going to wake up next to. Finally she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see who she was sleeping with. She cursed herself under her breath when she saw Thorn was the one with his arm around her holding her close to him.

xoxox

Jeff was still sitting in their hotel room wondering if she would come back anytime soon he was worried about her. But then again after that stunt he pulled he knew it was most likely over. But he was still worried because he hadn't heard from her. Someone knocked on the door and he got up to answer it. He was disappointed when it was Shane McMahon at the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I need to speak to Jessica."

"She's not here."

"Well that's just too damn bad, looks like I am waiting for her to come back then."

"Fine whatever" Jeff said walking over to the bed and crashing down on it.

xoxox

Misty was sitting in her hotel room with Krystina her three month old daughter. She was studying her trying to figure out who the hell the kid belonged to. She didn't really care because she loved her daughter, but it would have been nice to know that when she asked who her father was Misty would be able to tell her. Sighing Misty watched as Krystina bounced in her little bouncy chair. She could see the brown curls that she had been born with bouncing slightly as she moved around and Misty also felt a tear fall down her face. Who the hell was the father. Then it hit her. So much for it being just a one night stand. Looked like it had turned into more than that.

xoxox

Ashley woke up curled next to Shannon, but her entire body was sore. She remembered the beating that she had received the previous day. She went to stretch out when she found herself in pain. Her arms and back were sore, as well as her legs. She let out a squeal of pain when she rolled and her knee hit her boyfriend. Shannon woke up and turned to face his girlfriend. She looked like she was in pain and there really was nothing he could do about it because the doctor said that nothing had been severely damaged.

xoxox

John pulled Amy close to him and sighed. Was this really were he wanted to be. Her with Amy in his arms? He turned his head to look at her and saw she was awake and the minute he looked into her eyes he knew that this was where he wanted to be. Next to her. No where else. Misty didn't even cross his mind as he kissed Amy passionately. When she returned the kiss and allowed him to roll so she was underneath him. They continued the kiss but slowly things progressed further and further.

xoxox

Jessicka smiled at Matt and kissed him. They were parents. Yeah sure Jessicka was already a mother but she and Matt had a baby. Delilah was truly a Hardy. She was truly Matt's daughter and that was what made Jessicka so happy. But at the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about Jessica and Misty. The previous day hadn't gone well for them.

"Matt"

"Yea J?"

"I think we should see if Jess and Mist are doing okay."

"I agree baby, you want to split up and you take Jessica and I will see how Mist is holding up…" He was interrupted by someone banging on the door of the room.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-07-01  
ch 2, reply

Okay... so yeah... here i am reviewing chapter two since i was finally able to get on the goddamn computer... amazing huh? And guess what? It's your lucky day 'cause guess what? This is one of my famtastic 'Review As I Read' reviews! How damn excited are you now? Very? Yeah... i know you are 'cause you were telling me not too long ago that you liked these ones best 'cause they were a little funnier than normal. I can't say a million times funnier 'cause lets face it, i'm already really goddamn amusing. Can you tell i've had sugar at all? 'Cause i'm realizing now that i'm rambling an excessive amount, and as per usual, it about abso-fucking-lutely nothing. Go figure, eh? Wow i think i'm starting to believe i'm canadian, what with that 'eh' thing... weird. I never say that... but anyways... i think my idiotic babbling is in dire need of coming to an end, so i'm gonna start reviewing now...: Oh joy paternity tests. Poor Jessicka and Misty... i mean they're the only two suffering this pain, and to boot, all the possibilities are in the room. What fun... not. I mean as if not knowing didn't suck enough... they've gotta deal with all of them. And we all know that some of them can be far less than pleasant when they choose to be. Not to mention that the current girlfriends are there... and that just causes even more tension in that environment. Ashley needs to go die... just for the record. So Jessicka is up first huh? Well this should be interesting... takes deep breath Okay i'm ready to find out. YAY! JUST FLAT OUT YAYNESS! DELILAH REALLY IS A HARDY! YAYNESS! WHO! hops around excitedly the bes i can sitting in a computer chair Hehe... is that an amusing mental picture? 'Cause trust me, its an amusing sight i know 'cause i just witnessed it on the giant ass mirrors that cover the walls in my living room ( i would like to take this time to state that they were there when we moved in and are impossible to take down without tearing the drywall to shreds in the process). Gah... Ashley needs to go make herself useful and blow her boyfriend or something... not go around callin' Jessicka a whore. I mean, who the hell is she to talk? She wears skirts that don't even cover most of her ass... thats a whore for you. Ha fucking Ha! Jessicka just beat her ass! Go Jessicka! Lol, and now she's threatening Jeff! I don't blame her, 'cause if someone tried to keep me from kicking that skanky whore's ass, i'd threaten to kick theirs too. Well Misty's up next... lucky her. Hehe, apparently she's not very excited to be there either. Can't say i blame her, though i'm wondering whats so interesting about her results... (well not really but i'll pretend for the sake of this review). gasp They don't know?!? The shock! The horror! The suspense! None of them?!? Is that enough dramatization for you? I would hope so... 'cause i'm a terrible actress... well not really, only when i choose to be. So Misty has no clue who it is? Well i do... only cause i picked the numbers... which btw i would like to say kept you from death, 'cause had it been option number two... she'd have fucking murdered you. Oh shit... Amy had to go and open her big ass mouth. I have a felling she's getting jumped in a dark alley in the near future. I wouldn't blame Misty if she did that... i really wouldn't. Oh and there goes Misty telling her off. Haha... Matt and Edge are coming to her defense... that's even better. Haha Jillian got her ass kicked. WTF... why is Jeff so concerned... oh hell no! I swear that rainbow haired Hardy wouldn't know commitment if it bit him in the ass. He's definitely gonna have to be yelled at soon. And poor Jessica... here she thought they were happy and all... and engaged? Oh i swear to god... i'ma have to kick the shit outta Jeff for her... he totally deserves it. O... she just totally told Jeff off... good for her. The cheatin' bastard. Oh so no he realizes what a mistake he made... too bad its way too fuckin' late. Gah... men can be such idiots sometimes. Especially Jeff... remember back in WCW when he outed Jessicka for being preggers... another prime example of him being an ass. Wonder who's in the shadow... okay so not really its Thorn. But that's just slightly obvious considering all the factors in play, not to mention his abbhorence of the sun. Really its quite simple to put two and two together. So now Jessica's off to get drunk... fun times. Funny how alcohol makes you forget so easily... even if it is temporary. Familiar chill... well Thorn must be in the room. After all... he does have that spine tingling affect on people... though it's not a pleasant feeling for everyone. I think that's something that only Jessica enjoys :P. LMAO! She's taunting him! Omfg... you have no idea how amazing i find that... i mean really... no idea. It's like she's holding a steak in front of a hungry lion and every time he jumps for it, she pulls it back out of his reach. Gah... her phone died... poor girl. And in her drunken state she doesn't have to good sense to go inside and call someone on the bar phone... not that it'd have done her any good, seeing as she's too drunk to remember anyone's number. Again i'll say, poor girl. Of course Thorn's like 'Oh my hotel has a free room, i'm sure!'. Puh-leeze, he's just trying to score with a drunk girl. WTF! He's trying to make her sleep on the couch?!? ARGH, asshole. Didn't his mother ever teach him manners... well obviously not if he's gonna be that much a dick. And of course he's taking advantage of the drunken Jessica now, i mean what the shit is he thinking, you never, i repeat, NEVER sleep with a drunk girl/guy. It's wrong... they're not in the right state of mind to make a decision like that... and if you do that sort of thing then you need to have your ass thoroughly kicked. Bet that was a nice surprise for Jessica when she woke up... i hope she kicks the shit out of him for taking advantage. I would. I definitely would. Shane?? WTF dude... can't he mind his own damn business for once? Guess not... gah... he annoys me. Aww poor Misty, stressing about who the daddy of Krystina. Oh looks like she's figured it out... wonder who it is...well not really... but isn't that really beside the point? I totally think that it is. HAHA Ashley is in pain! I really do hope the skanky whore cries... it would really make my day. giggles And Shannon just lays there and stares at her. He's an ass, but since it amuses me this time i'll let it slide without verbally abusing him. John and Amy... wow... ya know i just can't get over how random that pairing is. It's like the last one i'd have ever expected. Oh so there's a little doubt in his mind... too bad for him. Oh guess he isn't doubting... yet at least... my money says that as soon as Misty gets a new man he goes into a jealous rage and tries to get back with her. Aww Matt and Jessicka time! They really are cute... and again, yay that Delilah is a Hardy! That makes me soo darn happy... really it does. And would you look at that... even in her happiness she's worried about her friends. Now who the hell is bugging them when they're trying to sort things out? Gah... some people have the worst timing i swear. But anyways... i think this thing is sufficiently long and i hope you enjoyed reading it... and as you know... i'd have reviewed the last chapter but it'd be too weird reviewing something i wrote. But yeah... til the next one... which according to a little birdy should be up very soon, i'm outta here.

Cenababe1  
2007-07-06  
ch 2, reply  
This chap title reminds me of Lilian's theme song, ooh I love that song. Anyways. Onto the reviewing process again. So now we're doing the whole Maury show, minus Maury and before the show lol. Matt seems well not confident about this. And wtf Ashley?! Throw her ass in the trash. Hey a rhyme for Trashley lol. Oh it's her husband who should be happy about that. Ugh shut the hell up Trash. Speak when spoken to and even then don't speak. Jeff lol you can kick her ass later. Well he's fathering the newborn. Ew swallowing gum sucks, I hate doing that. Which is why I shouldn't have this constant gum-chewing anymore. Ah well, it's a bad habit which only means it's not going away. Oh wonderful, all the possibilities and no one is the father. Well now I feel all special. It's not like I need the father but still...I should know. Okay you know what? Lita can rot in hell. I'm sick and tired of her ass bothering me. You know what. I don't have a baby in me anymore, so I should just kick her ass in the ring. I do not care, I will throw her ass around like a rag doll. Oh wow Matt and Edge come to save. I think I can handle myself just fine. Jillian wtf? So Matt cheated with Jillian? The woman who used to be Felicia Fetus Face? That's nasty. Ditch the Hardy! Now can we play Run Over The Hardy? Ugh wtf Thorn. Bleh! The woman can drink! She's not pregnant anymore! This is going to end badly. I just know it. Damn it! And it did! What the hell woman! Sure you may be pissed and you may want to break up with Hardy but don't go sleeping around with the man that pulled a Gene Snitsky with the whole stomach thing in WCW. Gah. Why the hell does Shane want to see Jessica? Ugh, he should stop being an ass. Err one night stand has turned into a baby. I swear. And I know? But me reading it doesn't know. Ugh how blah. Ew Ashley and Shannon. Well no one likes them so they go well together. John and Lita...I swear is there really a reason why they're still in this story? Ugh! Other than to piss me off?! Ooh thankfully I'll have Jessicka come check on me, I'd have to kill the Hardy. Anyways, who the hell is knocking on the door?


	3. Pain

**Pain  
**_Title credited to Three Days Grace_

Jessica swallowed her pride and woke up Thorn. She should've just left with out waking him up. She sat there for a minute when shaking him awake didn't work. She punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes when he still didn't wake up. She got up and looked for her car keys. She couldn't find them so she finished getting dressed and sat down trying to figure out how the hell she was going to wake him up. She forgot how damn hard he was to wake up. She had always woke him up in different ways when they were together but they won't weren't together anymore. She didn't even know what the hell had come over her last night. Then she once again remembered that she was drunk. She screamed in frustration. She wanted to get the hell out of this room before she lost her damn mind. She glared at the man that was still sleeping and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. She looked in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair trying to comb it out. She looked in the mirror again and glared at her reflection. She shook her hands thru her hair and tried to make it look better than it did. She jumped about five feet in the air when the bathroom door slammed open.

"Did you have to slam the fucking door?"

"Do you have to fucking yell?"

"Not my fault that you have a damn hangover."

"Well where the fuck is the Tylenol?"

"Don't have any."

"How the hell can you not have…?" She was cut off when he pulled her to him and kissed her. Her first instinct was to pull away but he had a firm grip on her waist. She gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She found herself against the counter and her legs growing weaker by the second. She heard a low moan escape from her throat as he pulled away from her. She looked up into his eyes and she kept eye contact as she moved to kiss him again. He leaned down and met her halfway. He lifted her so that she was sitting on the counter and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Jessica ran her hands over his bare chest and felt a heat inside her burn that she hadn't felt in a long time. She ran her hands back up his chest and ran them through his hair. He had one hand holding her waist and one going thru her hair.

"Jess…" He said pulling back.

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you call Jessicka or Misty so that they know you are okay?"

"Yeah, you're right; couldn't you have reminded me later?" She said leaning back against the wall that was behind her.

"Then they would be worried about you, and think something happened." She nodded and he moved so she could get down. She walked over to the phone by the bed and watched as he kept his eyes on her.

"Don't think you are going to get off that easy Kevin, we are finishing what _you_ started." He grinned and rolled his eyes. Only Jessica could bring out the lighter side of him. He walked out of the bathroom and lay down on the bed behind Jessica and pulled her down and into his embrace. She smiled and finally began talking as someone answered the phone.

"Bout damn time you answered the phone Jess."

"Don't yell at me where are you?"

"Safe" Jessica said turning and looking into her lover's eyes.

"Safe doesn't tell us a whole lot, we are worried about you."

"Please if I wasn't safe do you think I would be where I am right now?"

"Well it's just that you left last night and no one knew where to find you."

"Well if Jeff wasn't such a jerk then I wouldn't have been pissed and gone and gotten drunk and ended up feeling human again."

"Drunk you got drunk?"

"Yea Matt what'd you do steal the phone from Jess?"

"Speaker phone Hun. And where the hell are you?"

"Getting pissed cos I wanna finish what I was doing. Well who I was… oh never mind."

"Excuse us, but we are your friends where the hells are you and who are you with?"

"You sound more like my parents…" She had to stop because Kevin Thorn placed his hand on her lower back and was tracing the tattoo that was there. And it was sending chills up and down her spine. "…Look I gotta go, I'll see ya'll later." Jessica said hanging up the phone. She rolled over and slipped her shirt over her head and reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Thorn took over for her from there.

xoxox

"Jessicka did she say where she was?"

"No Jeff she didn't but you fucked up." Jessicka told her brother in law as they made their way to the lobby of the hotel to meet Misty and Matt. Jessicka had been the one sent to get Jeff for some odd reason.

"I know where she is" a female voice said from behind them. Jessicka turned and so did Jeff. Matt and Misty made their way over as well. Misty carrying Krystina.

"Where?" They asked as a group

"She's with an old lover."

"Layla what the hell are you talking about?"

"It's simple she ran to Thorn when she left last night." Layla said walking off. Jeff stared after her not sure whether or not to believe her.

"I wouldn't call that very safe." Matt said

"She said she was safe? Not if she is with that monster." Jeff said and took off toward the doors. Matt looked at his wife and then followed his brother. But unfortunately Jeff was already gone before he could get to him. Matt shook his head and walked back into the hotel. Jessicka was about to say something when her cell phone went off. She didn't recognize the number but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis"

"Adam, where are you?"

"In Hawaii with Phoenix and Lucas."

"What the hell are you doing in Hawaii?"

"Well me and Phoenix we kind of, well we eloped sis."

"Wonderful, just fucking wonderful, well at least we know where the hell you are."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Jessica is with Thorn. And Jeff is god knows where at the moment. I am hoping that he didn't go to Thorns hotel."

"Oh well I was calling to tell you that we would be back on the road with ya'll in a week."

"Alright well congrats I guess and see you three later." Jessicka said and hung up the phone. Jessicka rolled her eyes and put the phone in her pocket.

"Everything okay baby?"

"No Matt, Phoenix and Adam eloped and took Lucas down to Hawaii with them and your brother is God knows where and I miss my girls."

xoxox

Ashley was not very happy because she was no longer going to be able to fight that night. Shannon had no way of consoling her because she was being a bitch. She sat there watching the TV and ignoring the conversation going on around her. Shannon shook his head and answered the door and rolled his eyes when Layla walked in.

"Hey Ash" when Ashley ignored her she walked over in front of her. "Earth to Ashley…" There was still no response. She kneeled down so she was face to face with her friend. "YO EARTH TO TRASHLEY!"

"Huh what the fuck did you call me that for?"

"Because you weren't listening. Guess who's gonna go after Thorn again."

"Who?" Shannon and Ashley asked at the same time.

"Jeff"

"What why, he hasn't done anything has he?" Ashley asked

"Jessica ran to Thorn after she left the arena. I saw them together at a club about twenty minutes from the arena."

"And you told Jeff?" Shannon asked finding the whole thing quite funny.

"You bet your asses I did." Layla said grinning.

xoxox

John and Amy were sitting around their hotel room eating breakfast and not talking. They were both working on different things. Amy was going over lyrics for her band and John was going over the script for the next Raw. Neither one of them said a word to the other. They never spoke over breakfast.

xoxox

Jeff pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that the ECW superstars were staying at and when he saw Jessica's car he got pissed. Layla hadn't been lying when she said Jessica was with Thorn. When he walked he charmed the receptionist into giving him Thorn's room number. Jeff took the stairs because they would keep him moving and from standing still and punching something. When he got there he heard her in Thorn's room and she said something about her shirt being ripped. The first thought was that Thorn had forced her until he heard her laugh.

"I guess I was really impatient if I ripped my own damn shirt"

"Yeah you can borrow one of mine." Jeff was pissed. And he banged his fist on the door.

Inside the room Jessica and Thorn both turned to face the door and Jessica slipped on the black shirt that he had handed her. She didn't put her jeans on right away instead she pulled Kevin's laptop out and used it to log onto her web page. She smiled when she heard Misery Business come out of the speakers of the laptop. Kevin turned to her and shook his head, before opening the door.

I'm in the business of Misery  
Lets take it from the top  
she's got a body like an hour glass  
It's tickin' like a clock  
-Misery Business - Paramore-

"What the hell are you doing here Hardy?" Thorn asked and Jessica looked up from the computer and glared at the man.

"I want to talk to Jess."

"Well it looks to me you want your ass kicked." Jessica said standing and Jeff noticed that she was wearing one of Thorns shirts. And she wasn't wearing her jeans.

"I don't want to start anything I just want to talk to you for a minute."

"Well that's just too damned bad because I could care less about what you have to say to me."

"Jess…"

"Just leave Hardy." Jessica said. Jeff looked at her for a moment and the pain in her saying that shone thru in his eyes. He turned to leave and before he left he turned to stare at the two who were standing side by side.

"This isn't over." Jeff said and turned and slammed the door shut behind him.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-07-02  
ch 3, reply  
Okay... so yeah... i'm here... again... reviewing. Didn't i just write one of these things? 'Cause i totally think i did. Hehe... can you sense the sarcasm there? 'Cause its thick... so think that i could cut it with a knife if i wanted to. But i'm too lazy for that now... so instead i'll just ramble a little more before i start this review... actually i think i'll go get a cup of coffee... m... coffee. Yeah... i want some coffee... gets up from desk and walks to kitchen Okay and now that i've got my liquid energy sitting in front of me on the desk I believe that i can continue on with this thing. Gah... scarface is on my tv... and i'm just too lazy to change it... so i'm stuck listening to it for now til the movie i wanna watch comes on afterwards. But yeah... anyways... i think i'll get to this review thing 'cause for once i really can't come up with much to say here... shocking isn't it? And totally unbelievable 'cause look at the length of this thing right now, and its about absolutely nothing... i should really learn to shut up... it'll never happen... but its nice to pretend that if could every now and then. So yeah... off to the reviewing thing as you've just ordered me to do...: I knew it... i knew it! Jessica totally regrets sleeping with him last night. And the bastard hid her keys... gah... jerk. Now she actually has to speak with him... assuming he'll get up. What the shit... is he a lumberjack? I mean come on... she fucking punched him! Either she hits like a 6 month old (which i highly doubt) or he's narcoleptic (which is what i'm suspecting). Oh you've got to be joking... a slamming door woke him up? Good god... he needs to be hit for that and that alone. O, they're fighting. Go Jessica! Yell at him for being a dick and yelling! And yes, it is his fault she has a hangover... well his and Jeff's... but still he's partially to blame (i'm not quite sure how yet, but he is). What kind of wrestler doesn't have tylenol? I mean come on... its one of the top five things wrestlers should always have on them! Tylenol and bengay (sure the latter of the two makes you smell like an old man but if it makes the pain go away for a bit revetahw). He fails, that's all there is to it, he just fails. Gah... what the shit, i hope she punches him in the gut for trying to shut her up with a kiss. What's with men and thinking that will work anyway? All it does typically ('cept for in lame girly movies) is piss her off even more, and if she's violent (such as myslef)end in said idiot man getting punched. Ew... i don't like where this is headed... my virgin eyeballs! snorts I had to say that... especially with all the colorful language i use. Okay... i'd like to state this now... mentioning your girlfriend/fuck buddy/ whatever's friends while you're trying to get in her pants is a mood killer. It does nothing to get anyone hot... its actually kinda weird. Wait, scratch that, its beyond weird, its sorta creepy. Stares at Thorn Think something happened? Pfft, something did happen! Jessica drunkenly hooked up with you! Gah... men. I swear... they're effing hopeless... and i do mean hopeless. Ew... we want no finishing of what he started... no! Wtf, she's getting on to Jessicka about not answering the phone fast enough, and they've all been worried about her all night?!? Not to mention that whole 'safe' thing... yeah Jessicka is right... safe doesn't tell you a whole lot... gah. I get the feeling that Jessicka might start to yell soon if ya know... the conversation doesn't end fairly soon. There she goes, blaming Jeff, and rightfully so to be honest. Lol and of course Matt is the one to freak about her getting drunk... for some reason that makes me laugh. Men often times pick the most random of things to overreact about. And that... that was a pretty random thing to overreact about. Lol... i just realized something... he'll prolly have a heart attack by the time Delilah's 16 if she's even just a tiny bit like her momma. giggles Ew... i'm glad Jessica hung up, i'm sure the last thing tht Jessicka and Matt wanted to hear is her and Thorn... gah... i can't even finish the sentence. Haha... Jessicka is proceding to tell Jeff what an idiot he was... in a semi-nice way, but still, she's telling him. Oh god... what's with Layla sticking her nose in other people's business where it clearly doesn't belong. Oh wait... that's a skank's part time job huh? Ya know when they're not whoring around they go around collecting information on other people's lives so they can gossip about it later... gah! Lol... 'I wouldn't call that very safe.' that line realy did make me laugh. I mean he totally has a point, didn't Thorn basically wanna murder Jessica and Jeff at the end of WCW? And jesus christ... will Jeff never fucking learn? I mean come on... the last time he tried to go after Thorn he ended up in a COMA! GOD! I have but one word to describe that man right about now... IDIOT! I pity Matt... really I do... i mean he's the older one and supposed to look out for Jeff... but god damn that's basically a full time job in itself! And now Adam is calling Jessicka from strange numbers... fantastic. HAWAII?!? What the hell? Do these people think its not important that other people know where the fuck they are so they don't have to worry themselves sick?!? Some people can be so damn inconsiderate... wow... i realized just now that i sound like a crazy person... or an insanely hormonal pregnant woman (which i most certainly am not, just to clarify). Poor Matt... he just had to aske if everything is okay... i swear... with all the flip flopping and keeping track of other people its a wonder Jessicka hasn't had a nervous breakdown yet, really it is. Oh boo fucking hoo, Ashley is cranky 'cause she can't fight. Well guess what, she'd have been able to if she coulda kept her big fucking mouth shut. But no... she had to go and say the shit she did and so she got what she deserved. Hehe... even her own friends call her Trashley... she must be an even bigger whore than previously presumed. Figures... really it does. Gah Layla's a dirty whore too, and i'd just like to say that i was right about her going to gossip. And Shannon is a fucking asshole. Ya know... he's supposed to be Jeff's friend, and he's finding humor in the fact that very soon he could be having his ass handed to him again by Thorn, and the last time he was put in a Coma. Some fucking friend, ass clown. Wow... some couple John and Amy are... they're sorta boring this time around. I mean it seems like they hardly even speak to each other. what fun. Okay Jeff dear, why the fuck are you getting all angry that she's there with Thorn when you were the one fucking around with Jillian of all people. I mean seriously, if her boobs were any faker she'd be six inches tall and her name would be Barbie. Well, that's just the thing for him to overhear, how Jessica ripped her own shirt, i mean seriously way to calm him down not. And Misery Business! Yay! I love that song... but the lyrics in the chapter are wrong... its 'Let's take if from the top'. Wow... can you tell i've listened to that song a few dozen times? I basically have the entire beginning of that song memorized, its insanity i swear. Hehe... Jessica doesn't seem happy to see Jeff... gee wonder why. Gah that rainbow boy just doesn't know when to leave things well enough alone. I mean seriously... one day he's gonna piss the Undertaker off and then what? He's gonna die is what. I mean it was bad enough that Kane nearly demolished Matt at Summerslam 2004 (i cringed as i watched), but Taker would destroy Jeff. Gah... i think it is over Jeff, you fucked up, deal with it. It's your fault, so yeah... now its time for you to move on... i really think Jessicka might have to sit him down and have that discussion with him, after beating the living hell out of Jillian of course... now that should be fun. Anyways... this is another long ass review from yours truly and i know you're dying to read it so i'll end it here. Til the next one!

-Jess

Cenababe1  
2007-07-06  
ch 3, reply  
Yay you titled this chap Pain! Yay I love that song. Kay, let's see. Ew ew ew, this chap opens with Jessica and Thorn. Bleh! Wtf. You know what? I'm going to laugh if she gets pregnant by that man. Ew gag me much. That's just wrong on so many levels, I just...wow. She tells the rest of us that she's safe? Safe?! I don't think so! She's with that thing, maybe we can bring her outside in the sunlight, we could watch him melt lol. That'd be fun. Hmm yeah like that doesn't sound suspicious, I'm at some place with some person and I'm safe. If you were with one of us you'd be safe but you're not, you're with that thing who wears entirely too much makeup. What the hell? Layla?! She knows where Jessica is? Of all the divas, it's that thing. Haha at least she rated the woman out. Phoenix and Edge eloped in Hawaii? What the hell? Well I hope their happy. I didn't care to go to their wedding anyways lol. Just means another dress. Ugh, ew. At least they're coming back soon. So much for partying because Edge isn't here. Damn. Why the hell is Ashley sad? Wait, who cares? Lol, Trashley. Layla is trying to be great by calling her that but nope she's not. Why is Layla spreading around all this crap? Does it even matter to Shannon and Ashley? Damn. What the hell is Layla up to? LOL! John and Lita, the silent couple. I hope you're happy John, the bastard. Ugh Jeff is going to be pissed, I would be too I suppose. Then again I'd just ditch the person and move on. Wow way to go Jess. Wear Thorn's shirt and no jeans, then Jeff shows up. Again with that love triangle lol I swear. Paint sniffer and the vampire with too much makeup. How will she ever choose? Lol.


	4. Never Again

**Never Again  
**_title credited to Kelly Clarkson_

Jessica walked into the lobby of her hotel half an hour after she and Thorn had the confrontation with Jeff. She had on the black shirt that Kevin had given her and she was wearing the jeans she had on the night before as well as a smile. That smile quickly fell when she saw Shane McMahon walking her way. She sighed and tried to relax as he came to stand in front of her. She didn't like the look on his face and she didn't want to talk to him.

"Where the hell were you last night? This Morning?"

"What the hell are you my mother?"

"I want to see my daughter"

"Nothing is stopping you, after all she is…" Jessica looked at her watch "…on a plane to your parents at this very moment." Jessica finished before walking away. Or at least trying to because Shane stepped in front of her.

"Well I want to talk to you."

"We were talking, now we're done."

"I want you back Jessica." She stood there staring at him for a second before shaking her head. She was shocked at what he just said. She finally came to her senses and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't want you." Jessica said before turning and walking away. Shane stood there watching her and raised an eyebrow at her retreating back; he would make her see that he was better for her than the men she was sleeping with.

John and Amy had witnessed the whole thing and both were confused by it. Why in the hell would Shane want her back when he had a fiancé and a child on the way? Amy shrugged and took Johns hand as they headed for the exit of the hotel. Misty had also witnessed the scene as well as Amy and John and it ripped at her heart to see John with Amy. A tear slid down her face as she carried Krystina to the car she had rented. She placed her daughter in the car seat and after she was fastened in she got in the front seat and headed to the arena. She had someone to face and she was scared as hell to do it. A one night stand had turned into much more than that.

Jeff Hardy was pissed. This was far from over and he would win her back. There was nothing that was going to stop him. He was sitting in catering with his back to the door when he felt her walk in. He had never in his life had that feeling before. Not even with Jessica. He turned and noticed that he wasn't the only one staring. She had long dirty blonde hair that was pulled back haphazardly, and there was a hole in the knee of her form fitting jeans. The black Nike t-shirt was a couple sizes too big and she was carrying a back pack and a can of soda. Jeff watched as she ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls from the other superstars and some of the staff. She walked to a table at the back of the room and sat down and pulled a notebook and pen out of the back pack she had carried in with her. She opened the can of Diet Pepsi and took a sip.

Vanessa C. Martin sighed as she opened her notebook. She was the newest diva to Raw and she was nowhere near ready to go to the diva locker room. She had decided to come here to catering to write. She glanced around the room quickly and sighed there was no way in hell that she would fit in around here but she sure as hell would try. She looked down at her notebook and began to just write what came to her.

Everything has changed  
Yet they don't see  
That they hurt me  
They gave me my wings  
The chance to fly  
I watch over them as I  
Take that last step to Heaven

She heard yelling out in the hall and sighed. She put her notebook away and stuck her pen in her hair tie, and drank her soda. She observed the people around her and rolled her eyes when the people that were yelling entered the catering area.

"Don't you ever listen?"

"Listen? It was one night?"

"Yeah, well that was the only fucking one night stand I had."

"With your background, I'm supposed to believe that?"

"If you want proof Dave then take a damned paternity test." Misty yelled before turning and leaving the catering area. She had left Krystina with Mickie James so she headed to the diva locker room to get her. She was going to go home to New York and stay the hell away from the WWE. If her friends wanted to see her they could come visit her. Misty was halfway to tears when she took her daughter out of Mickie's arms and placed her in the carrier. She grabbed the diaper bag and the rest of the stuff she had brought and headed toward her car. She turned her head and looked back at the arena, knowing that this was the last time she would be there. She was never going anywhere near another arena in her life. Once she got Krystina in the car, she herself got in and she leaned back against the head rest and let the tears fall freely. She was tired of people treating her the way they did. She knew that she had messed up and she could live with that. But the thing was she didn't want Krystina being judged for her mistakes. The three months that Krystina had been in her life she had slowly started to show dramatic changes. She was no longer as bitchy as she once was, but she was still a bitch. She knew over time things could be better, and she just hoped that Krystina would never ask about her father because it looked like Misty would never know.

xoxox

Gilbert Hardy had just finished getting his granddaughter and his step granddaughter in the car when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and answered the phone.

"What Matt?"

"Jeff fucked up dad."

"What he do this time?"

"Cheated on Jessica, and she went and did the unthinkable and now Jeff wants payback for it and…"

"I see where this is going Matt. When the hell are you going to be back in NC?"

"In a week. Jessicka misses the girls. And did you get Brooklyn on the plane?"

"Yes, and Jessicka isn't the only one missing somebody, grace misses Jessicka."

"Alright, um you'll call if Jeff calls to talk to you right?"

"Yea, you wanna tell me what he did that made Jessica do the unthinkable, and what is this unthinkable thing she could've done?"

"Jeff cheated with Jillian, and Jess found out and she, Dad I can't even believe what she did." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "She slept with Thorn." He heard his father mutter a swear or two under his breath, before Delilah started to cry.

"Matt, I'll talk to you about this later right now I need to get your daughter home and fed. You see your brother tell him he's an idiot." And with that Gilbert Hardy hung up the phone. Shaking his head he turned back to look at the two girls in the back seat. Grace was coloring in her coloring book. Her reddish brown hair was tucked behind her ears and a smile that showed in her light brown eyes. He turned and started the car. It was a long drive home, and he had a lot on his mind.

xoxox

"Amy, what the hell is wrong?"

"I just don't feel to good John."

"Why don't you go lie down, I'll go get you something to eat."

"I don't think I could eat, my stomach is really upset."

"When's the last time you ate?"

"When we went to that damn restaurant for lunch yesterday."

"Then maybe you need to try to eat something." Amy ignored him as she stood and literally ran to the bathroom and lost what little was left in her stomach. Rolling his eyes John walked into the bathroom and held her hair out of her face and was concerned when she started coughing up a little bit of blood. John grabbed one of her hair ties off the counter and pulled her hair loosely thru it. Twenty minutes later Amy was insisting on him taking her to the hospital.

After spending half the day waiting for test results they finally found out that Amy had food poisoning. Amy looked at the doctor and started to cry. John wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"What about the baby?" She asked the doctor.

"What about the what?" John asked moving so he could look Amy in the eyes. She looked back and before she could say anything the doctor cut in.

"Yes the baby is fine. Everything looked just fine. So as long as you get some rest you should be up and going in a few days. I am going to go get your release papers."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I just found out a few days ago. I figured I would tell you Saturday, on our six month anniversary."

"So you planned on telling me?"

"Of course I did."

"Because I have had enough of people not telling me…"

"John calm down baby, and before you ask, yes the baby is yours." John looked at Amy and for the first time since he had known her saw the sincerity and truth in her eyes. He smiled and pilled her to him and held her close. He kissed her forehead and together they waited for the doctor to come back.

xoxox

Ashley was pissed she was sitting in the diva locker room. She wanted the damn show to be over so she could get away from the other stuck up divas that were treating her like shit and cooing over pictures that Mickie had of Krystina Lawson. The only problem was that the show hadn't even started yet. She wanted to be with Shannon. It was their eight month anniversary that night and he had told her that he had something special planned for that night. She couldn't wait. He was the first person she had dated that she had been able to be herself with. And that meant more than anything to her.

xoxox

Randy Orton was walking down the hall looking for Jessicka. He hoped she had come because he wanted to know when he was going to be able to see Grace again. He hated to say it but he missed her being around. He was turning the corner when he saw his fiancé walking toward him. He smiled when she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Randy wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Looking down into her eyes he felt warmth spread thru him that he hadn't even felt with Jessicka. Maria looked up into his eyes and saw that even though he was happy that something was hurting him on the inside.

"Randy, what's wrong babe?"

"I miss Grace that's all."

"Well I'm sure she'll let you see her."

"I know, but it's not the same she lives with her mother and Matt now."

"I don't think Matt wants to replace you. Besides he has a daughter now too so if she was taken and lived somewhere else do you think he would hurt the way you do? Most likely, so talk to him about it. See if you can get him to talk to Jessicka so that she can let you visit more often."

xoxox

Jessica sighed as she walked into the arena with her notebook in hand and side by side with her best friend. The two were dominant as a team when it came to writing and they had an assignment to co-write for WWE Magazine and they were ready. They were going to being doing an article on the newest WWE diva. They nodded to one another and split off. They didn't need words to know what the other was thinking. They had worked together for a long time now. As a matter of Fact, when Jessica had worked for the WWE she had shown Jessicka the ropes. And they had also become fast friends.

Jessicka went to talk to the divas to see what they thought about a new woman being added to the roster. While Jessica went to find the new Diva. Rolling her shoulders back and fourth a few times Jessica walked into the catering area to see if anyone had seen the diva. She stopped dead in her tracks when what she walked in on was something out of her worse nightmares.

-----

A/N—Well here you go. I know I just reposted the first three chapters to this today, but I have been working on this chapter since before I transferred Who's Cheatin' Who and this story. So here you go enjoy and hope u luved the cliffy. –jessi-


	5. He Can Only Hold Her

**He Can Only Hold Her  
**_title credited to Amy Winehouse_

_**Previously in **__**Up Against the Wall:**__  
__Jessicka went to talk to the divas to see what they thought about a new woman being added to the roster. While Jessica went to find the new Diva. Rolling her shoulders back and fourth a few times Jessica walked into the catering area to see if anyone had seen the diva. She stopped dead in her tracks when what she walked in on was something out of her worse nightmares._

--------------------------

"You don't even fucking know me and you assume that I am a whore. What the hell is your problem?" A dirty blonde in a black t-shirt yelled at Layla.

"Enough both of you need to quit. Hardy I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Go fuck yourself Shane. And it's not me you want to talk to it's Thorn."

"Leave me the hell out of this Jeff; I didn't do a damn thing, not my fault you couldn't measure up to what she wanted." Jessica tried not to laugh but she did and Jeff turned and looked at the entrance of the room.

"No comment." Was all Jessica said and ducked just a glass flew past her head. "Who the fuck threw that?" She yelled. Nobody said anything they all kept fighting.

Dave was yelling at Maria who was standing next to Orton who was fighting with Jessicka, who was blowing Orton off and yelling at Brian. Paul London was arguing with Candice Michelle and Ken Kennedy who obviously couldn't keep his nose out of other peoples business. Shannon and Ashley were yelling at one another and John and Amy were arguing loudly with Kelly and Carlito.

"You are such an ass Shannon you know that. Who gives a flying fuck if Ashley can't have kids; you already have two you don't need more." Jessicka yelled at her ex-boyfriend when she heard what they were arguing about. Shannon turned toward her and threw out a fist which was so conveniently blocked as Matt stepped in front of his wife. Jessicka shoved Matt aside and Punched Shannon in the shoulder, making him fall backwards into an unsuspecting Thorn who turned and glared at Shannon went to hit him but Shannon ducked and Thorn ended up punching Jeff in the face because he had decided to help out his friend. Jeff knocked Thorns legs out from under him before getting up off the ground and Thorn knocked over several people in the room including Dave Batista, Ken Kennedy, Jessica DeLane, and the dirty blonde that no one had any idea who she was. Thorn went to help Jessica and the blonde up but got speared by Batista, right before Kennedy lunged at Batista. Instead of Batista Kennedy took down Shane, in the process knocking Layla and Carlito into Maria and Paul London. Paul glared at him and helped the two divas up and watched as they did the smart thing and joined Amy and the divas that hadn't gotten involved in the corner where they were safe.

Kevin Thorn and Dave Batista were fighting, Matt and Jeff were yelling at one another about Shannon and Jessicka. Jeff hit his brother in the face and Matt got pissed and the two began to beat the living hell out of one another. Layla and the blonde started arguing again and suddenly a bitch fight broke out between the two of them. All the divas joined in and Amy moved to another part of the room that was much safer. She found herself standing next to a newcomer in the room. She turned and looked at the woman and did a double take.

"I thought you left."

"I heard an old friend was here."

"Friend, like you have any of those Misty."

"Actually I do." Misty said stepping to Amy. She went to throw a punch but instead of hitting Amy in the shoulder she hit John Cena in the chest. Misty glared at the man and kicked him in the balls. She turned and looked around the room and saw Dave Batista staring at her in shock. She continued her survey of the room and rolled her eyes when she saw Vanessa and Layla fighting.

"YO V!" Misty yelled across the room over all the noise. Everything stopped and it was actually kind of funny. Layla was in the middle of a punch, and Jeff fell to the floor from the spin kick he was aiming toward his brother and the room got quiet.

"MIST!" the blonde yelled back. She jumped the wrestlers on the floor and skidding to a halt in front of Misty. The two women hugged one another before the whole room broke out into utter chaos again. It was still four hours to Raw and Vince McMahon walked into the catering area and yelled.

"ENOUGH" once again the room became silent and everyone began picking themselves up off the floor. Couples found their way to each other and others just kinda made their way to lean against walls. Knowing that they were all in a shit load of Trouble. Jessica moved quickly to Thorn, Jessicka wrapped herself in the safety of Matt's arms. Misty rolled her eyes and pulled Vanessa to the wall to stand next to her. Amy grabbed John's hand and held on tight. Dave and Ken walked to tables and sat down. Shane walked over to stand with his father. Maria sat on the floor next to Randy.

"This is what is going to happen tonight, since you all want to fight. I'm changing tonight's matches. Jeff Hardy and Layla vs. Matt Hardy and Vanessa." At that everyone turned and looked around.

"Uh, who's Vanessa?" Matt asked. The dirty blonde standing with Misty raised her hand but said nothing. Jeff looked at his brother and walked out of the room.

"Kevin Thorn vs. Batista, Carlito vs. Paul London, Cena vs. Kennedy, Orton vs. Kendrick…" Vince continued to speak making one final match. The group was shocked by it but said nothing. "You have three hours until Raw. Have fun and please try to stop fighting." With that Vince McMahon walked out of the area, with his son following after him. The entire group stood there silently for a few minutes before people slowly made their way out of the room. Misty and Vanessa were the first to leave the room. John and Amy were next. Jessicka looked across the room at Jessica and sighed. Kevin took Jessica's hand and the two of them headed to the trainers. Maria looked at Randy and raised an eyebrow. He got the message and taking her hand and walked over to Jessicka.

"What do you want?" Jessicka asked him.

"To talk this out calmly."

"I already told you we have nothing to talk about."

"Allow me Randy. Jessicka he feels like you are keeping Grace from him and that you want Matt to take his place."

"Holy hell, Maria when did you get so smart?" Layla asked as she walked past the group. Maria chose to ignore her.

"All he had to do was ask to see her. And he hasn't." Jessicka told Maria. She would rather deal with the diva than Randy.

"So can I have her for a week or so next week?"

"Yes Randy you can."

"Bye the way Orton, I would never try to be Graces father. That's your job." Matt said as he and Jessicka walked away.

**He Can only hold her for so long  
No ones home but the lights are on  
She's so vacant  
Her soul is taken  
He is what she is running from  
**

Jessica walked out with Kevin and went to get her man an ice pack for the bruise that was forming on his arm. He didn't want it but he was going to humor his girlfriend. They were sitting in the trainers room when Dave Batista walked in. Thorn glared at him and Dave raised his eyebrow at Jessica. He said nothing to the couple but sat there waiting for the trainer to come in he felt uncomfortable. He looked over at the woman sitting with Thorn and smiling at him. She could do so much better than that bastard. The trainer walked in and you could cut the tension with a knife. The doctor luckily was with him. Thorn got up and started for the door but stopped when Jessica didn't follow him. He looked back and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Jess?"

"I'm coming I just want to talk to Dave for a minute. I'll meet you in your locker room in like ten minutes." Jessica said to Kevin. She turned and walked to him wrapping her arms around his neck she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her tighter and deepened the kiss slowly, causing Jessica to let out a low moan.

"Get a fucking room." They pulled apart and turned to look at Dave. Jessica just smiled and turned her attention back to Thorn. He smiled down at her. Jessica rolled her eyes and laid her head on his chest, ass he held her there in his arms.

"I love you Jessica." Thorn said looking down at her once more. He watched as she got a panicked look on her face and closed her eyes. She swallowed her pride and looked into his eyes. She looked at him for a minute before saying anything.

"Don't say that unless you mean it."

"Jessica how can you stand there and tell me that after everything that you did?"

"Don't throw that in my face Kevin."

"I'm not the one that fucked up. You were" Jessica looked at him for a minute and a tear slipped down her face.

"And like you didn't?"

"How the hell did I mess up, enlighten me Jessica."

"To quote Shannon Moore, no one can enlighten you Thorn." Jessica turned to walk away and watched as Misty walked past with Vanessa and the baby. Kevin followed her gaze and he immediately knew what she meant. She was standing there crying silently and she went to shove past him but she didn't want to touch him. She turned and remembered what she was going to say to Dave. She watched as Thorn left the room and shaking her head she walked over to the other man in the room.

"What do you want Jessica?"

"Do me a favor for Misty, please take a paternity test. She really wants to know and she at least deserves that much."

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because she is my friend. And I am tired of seeing her hurt, I am tired of hurting other people and I regret it just as much as she does and…"

"Would you shut up please. That is the reason I am here."

"O, I feel like a complete idiot now for pouring all that in your lap."

"That's not all that is bugging you I can tell. I'll make you a deal; I'll take the test if you tell me what is wrong."

"That could be considered black mail."

"It's not."

"He doesn't remember what he did…"

"I kinda figured that was what was wrong. No one in the locker rooms has forgotten what he did. And we all wondered why in the hell you were with him last night."

"It could have been one or two things."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Ha-ha funny"

"Yea go ahead."

"Do you have a problem with commitment?" Dave watched the look on Jessica's face fall. He had touched a nerve. Jessica sat down across the room and just let the tears fall. Dave talked quickly to the doctor and he kept his eyes on Jessica. She would have to tell someone what was wrong eventually. Five minutes later after the doctor took a DNA sample from him he decided it was time to fix whatever Thorn had done. It was obvious to the entire locker room, except maybe Jeff that Thorn and Jessica belonged together. You didn't see Jessica making out with Jeff in the hallways and you never saw her react to Jeff the way she reacted to Thorn. Just like he may not love Misty but if Krystina was his daughter he would take responsibility. Jessica looked up as he walked over to her.

"Yes, the answer is yes, I do have commitment issues and I blame them on Shane."

"Shane?"

"He cheated on me while we were married and it was the only relationship I really ever had. I think I just figured that if I wasn't with one man then I would never get hurt again. God am I stupid I hurt more than just one person. Have you ever had that one person that you know when they walk in a room even if there are hundreds of people in the room? I mean you just know that they are there, that's how it was with Kevin, and it still is. I have really fucked up and I don't know how to fix it this time."

"Well I'll tell you what, I've seen you fix things before, I believe in you and even if you don't I'm pretty damn sure your parents would be proud of you."

"I don't have a dad; I've only ever had a mother. And let me tell you it sucks ass not knowing who your father is."

"Looks like your mom hurt you too, not just Shane. Now I hate to do this but I have a match against.. well I have a match tonight so I will talk to you later."

"Hey try not to destroy him, I want there to be some of him left to work things out with." Jessica yelled after him.

**How can he have her heart  
When it got stole  
Though he tries to pacify her  
Cause what inside her never dies  
**

They both knew that their relationship wasn't what it should be. It wasn't the first lie that she had told and she knew it. Hell he even knew it. She had lied to Matt in the past, and there was something in the way she was acting like there was something she couldn't tell him. He shrugged it away and pulled her to him. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Sighing she turned and let him hold her. He was a wonderful man but the thing was he wasn't Matt. She had messed up, but she was still in love with him. And the only way to change things would to be tear a family apart. Jessicka seemed like too nice of a woman to do that too. Although she could be a bitch, which Amy had found out six months ago. Amy pulled away from John and told him she was going to go see if any of the diva's were doing anything cos she was bored. He said nothing as he watched her walk way. The minute she was out of the locker room he grabbed his laptop and logged on. He was going to send an e-mail to the only person he could think of to help him with his dilemma.

_Matt,   
you probably hate me. Fuck that I know you hate me because of what I did to your wife's friend. But I need your advice with something. There is no other way to say this so here it goes. I think Amy is hiding something from me and I don't know who else to turn to. She is distant and doesn't want to spend as much time with me anymore. She didn't tell me that she was pregnant. She told me that she planned on telling me but something tells me that she didn't. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was getting sick earlier today I wouldn't have found out at all. This is probably touching on something you don't want to talk about especially with me, but how did you know that she was cheating on you? And that it wasn't just a storyline on Raw?  
John_

John sent the message and checked his e-mail and was about to log off when an IM popped up.

**Live4theMoment:** She probably is

**BasicThuganomics:** Any idea how I can find out?

**Live4theMoment:** Talk to her she'll deny it, so talk to her friends.

**BasicThuganomics:** One more thing b 4 u go

**Live4theMoment:** ??

**BasicThuganomics:** Tell Misty I know I messed up

Before Matt had a chance to reply John signed off. He leaned back against the couch he was sitting on and thought about everything that had just happened. He was about to go down to the ring to get ready for his match that night when there was a knock at the door. He looked at the door and thought about not answering it. He stood and answered the door and was shocked to Liliana standing on the other side of the door. Xavier was with her.

"Daddy!"

"Hey X, Liliana what the hell are you doing here?"

"Xavier wanted to see you."

"And I have him next weekend, so I repeat why are you here?" Liliana set her son down and watched as John picked him up.

"I miss you"

"Oh do not start this shit. You need money, I'm not stupid."

"I need you take Xavier."

"For how long?"

"Until I can get back on my feet."

"Liliana I am not doing this again, I take him now, I'm going to file for custody." John said and watched as Liliana's face fell. He wouldn't and she knew she wouldn't.

"Just please John, I have to deal with a lot of shit right now and I can't deal with a kid, and trying to work all the hours I am."

"I mean it this time Liliana. Now if you're leaving him with me then do it and leave. I can't deal with you right now."

"Trouble in paradise John?"

"None of your business and if you must know there is nothing wrong. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Please leave." Liliana turned and walked away leaving her son with his father. John looked at the one bag she had left him and rolled his eyes. He looked at his watch and grinned he wasn't going out to the ring to get ready for his match he was going to take the two and a half hours and take his son to meet a few of his friends, and to meet Amy. Amy knew that he had a son but she hadn't said much about it. he tossed the bag Liliana had left into his locker room and grabbed his son's hand.

Misty was walking with Vanessa when she saw Liliana walking toward the exit of the arena. She thought about calling out to her but she decided against it. Instead someone else did.

"What the hell are you doing here Liliana?" Misty and Vanessa turned and saw Amy walking toward them.

"This isn't going to end well." Misty told Vanessa.

"Should we do something to help her?"

"No, Liliana is a bitch. And a backstabbing…" she trailed off as Vanessa raised an eyebrow at her. Both women looked at Amy as she stormed past them.

"I'm here because I wanted to see John." Amy looked pissed at that and Vanessa could tell that Misty was damned near tears. Misty had caught her up on everything so she knew what was going on. Vanessa wrapped her arm around her friend and stood there to watch the show.

"You have no reason to see him, why don't you keep your bitch ass away from him."

"I do believe he is the father of my son."

"And he's supposed to take him next weekend for a while, so why the hell can't you leave him alone?"

"Because I'm giving John custody of Xavier, which means you are going to have to put up with a kid being around, taking up John's time."

"That's what boarding school is for." Amy said grinning. Little did she know Misty was thinking of a way to use this against the bitch. John hadn't let him hit her earlier, but she was going to get back at Amy some how.

"Obviously you don't care about him." Liliana said

"Does it matter, he'll make a good father for baby." That was all Misty could take she was beginning to feel the tears on her face and knew that Amy was using the only man Misty had ever truly loved. As she walked away she heard the last of the conversation.

"Is he even the father?"

"No" Misty passed the diva locker room and ignored Mickie who stepped out to tell her Krystina was awake. She continued to walk until she ran into someone. She looked up at the man she ran into and rolled her eyes.

**  
Even if she's content in his warmth  
She gets pained with urgency  
Urgent kisses  
The man she misses  
The man that he hopes to be**

Ashley was sitting listening to her IPod and ignoring the world. She was still mad at Shannon for earlier and she was thinking at how she was going to get back at Jessicka. The stupid bitch had no right to say what she had said. She wouldn't understand what it was like to not be able to have kids because she had two little girls. Ashley wanted kids of her own and she might not be able to have them. She was thinking about what she was going to do when someone ripped her headphones out of her ears. She looked up and was shocked to see that it had been Shannon that had done it.

"Shannon what the hell was that for?"

"I want to talk to you."

"You didn't have to rip my headphones out of my head."

"I tried calling your name but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I was thinking that's all. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was going to do this later but since tonight has gone to hell in a hand basket I figured I would do it know. Ashley I really love you."

"Ok, Shannon what's the matter?"

"Joanna wants…"

"Don't ever start a sentence with Joanna wants in front of me again." Ashley said as she stood up and left the room. She had to find something to keep her mind off Shannon. She could care less about his ex-wife. Hell she loved his two girls, but he hated his ex-wife. She had no one to talk to because she was the most hated diva at the moment. No one cared about her or her feelings, and they certainly hated when they had to be her tag team partner. She decided to just wonder the halls until she could think of what she was going to say to Shannon. As Ashley was walking she heard everyone talking about her. She let a tear slip from her face and to the ground. She was tired of all of this and she knew that there was only one way to stop it and she was probably going to have to do what she really didn't want to.

Jessicka was talking to Mickie James when she saw Ashley walk past the locker room. She sighed and exited the room. She had to talk to Ashley sooner or later. She didn't exactly want to talk to the bitch but she really had no choice. Walking out into the hallway she cleared her throat and called out to the woman. Ashley turned and looked like she was going to yell at her but she didn't instead she walked back to where Jessicka was standing. She said nothing as the woman began to speak.

"Look I'm not going to pretend I am sorry for kicking your ass the other day, but I will tell you that I am sorry for what I said earlier today. I had no right to say it and I only did it out of anger, and because Shannon is an ass."

"He is an ass. Did he ever start a sentence with Joanna wants?"

"No, but then again I was only something on the side for him."

"I think that's all I am to him. He obviously expects me to care about what his ex-wife wants."

"Well I'll tell you what I don't know how that feels but I would slap him in the face for even saying it to me. Look I don't like you, you don't like me but since we both work in this business then we have to get along. That doesn't mean we have to be friends. But it does mean that I'm not going to be going out of my way to be nice to you either. I just felt that what I said earlier was out of line."

"Right, well since you're being nice now have you ever met Joanna?"

"Yeah in Mexico about seven or eight months ago. They were there on vacation and I was there trying to get the hell away from the world."

"But he says that they got divorced ten months ago…"

"Oh please I wouldn't believe him if I were you." Jessicka said and then walked away. She heard something hit the wall and turned back to see Ashley's cell phone lying on the ground in pieces. She shook her head and went to find her husband. The one true love in her life. She passed several diva's and superstars and she passed Jeff who was sitting in the hallway on the ground up against a wall. She shook her head and continued on her way. Some things would never change, and she knew this. She smiled when she saw Matt walking toward her. He had his phone in hand and was dialing a number, he didn't see his wife but he knew she was there.

"MATT!!" Jessicka yelled before running into his arms. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands were running thru his hair as he kissed her. He pulled away and smiled at her, then looked into her eyes and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell would the two of you get a damn room. I swear I have to say that to one more couple I am going to hurt somebody,"

"Shut the hell up Dave." Matt said.

"He has a point." Jeff cut in. Matt only glared at his little brother.

"Dad wants you to call him, and now if ya'll don't mind, me and my wife are going to how'd you put it Dave, Get a damn room?" Matt said with a grin and once Jessicka was standing beside him instead of wrapped around him they all but ran to the locker room that Matt and Jeff were supposed to be sharing. When they got there they locked the door behind them and Jessicka wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him gently. Matt deepened the kiss and placed his hands on her sides. Jessicka pulled away and grinned at Matt before pulling his shirt over his head. She ran her hands over his bare chest and let a hand rest over his heart and felt it beat beneath her palm.

**Now how can he have her heart  
When it got stole  
So he tries to pass it by  
Cause what's inside will never die**

**As he tries to pacify her  
Cause what's inside never**

Jessica was thinking about waiting until after the match between Dave Batista and Kevin Thorn but she decided that she should talk to him before hand. She was sitting out by the ring watching people warm up for their matches that night when she knew he walked into the main part of the arena. Sure he wasn't anywhere near the ring but he that was because he was behind her. Up in the stands. Jessica didn't turn she just sat here she was and pretended to watch the people in the ring and the tech crew making sure that everything was okay, and working properly. She saw him sit down next to her out of the corner of her eye. She knew that this was going to be a drawn out discussion or an all out battle but either way it had to happen. And if she lost him forever she would know that it was because of her own stupidity. Turning she looked at the man and closed her eyes wishing she knew exactly what to say to him. He turned his head to look at her and before he could stop himself he brushed a tear that was rolling down her cheek away. The people in and around the ring stopped what they were doing. They had never seen this side of Kevin Thorn and sometimes it shocked people and other times it scared them. Kevin was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry Jessica. You were right we both fucked up. And honestly I messed up more than you did. I'm the reason that you lost your baby. I am the reason Jeff was in a coma."

"Kevin, if I was meant to have that baby what happened wouldn't have happened. And besides if I hadn't gotten into that ring while you were pissed off."

"Don't blame that on yourself, I didn't control myself and I should have. I don't want you to ever blame that on yourself." Jessica looked at Kevin for a minute and then she closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were starting to fall.

"Kevin, I love you." He started to say something but she placed a finger on his lips to keep him quiet. "No don't say anything. I want to get this out. I have been up here thinking and well with a little help from an unnamed source I discovered that I have trouble with commitment." She looked down at the ground in front of her and wrung her hands. She didn't know how he would take it but what happened next she didn't expect. Kevin tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. She closed them, but when he said her name she opened them and did exactly what he wanted her too. She looked him in the eyes.

"We can work thru that together." Kevin said before placing his lips to hers. It was a short kiss but when they broke a smile slowly made it's way across her face. She took one of his hands in hers and stood up. When the entire area burst into applause the couple looked down towards the ring and saw almost the entirety of all three rosters watching them. Jessica saw Misty, Jessicka, and Matt and tried not to laugh. Kevin wrapped his arm around Jessica's shoulder and walked with her as they headed down to the ring and over the barricade.

"Oh Jess one more thing…" Kevin said turning.

"Yea?"

"While were are working out commitment problems maybe this will help a little bit in showing you that no matter what I will always love you." Jessica looked at him for a moment and then gasped when he knelt down on one knee in front of her and her hands flew to her mouth when he took out the ring that he had given her what seemed like forever ago.

"Jessica, will you marry me?" She heard a collective gasp from everyone that was out there and a quick glance at her friends and the smiles on their faces she had a feeling that they had something to do with the entirety of the rosters being out there. She smiled when she looked at the man kneeling before her and let a few tears fall before answering him.

"Yes, oh my god, yes, and I mean it this time." Jessica said and Thorn stood after placing the ring on her finger. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. They barely heard what Jessicka said to everyone.

"Just because you seen him act like a gentleman now, don't mean he gonna be this soft all the time. Ya'll should know that Jessica brings out the lighter side of Thorn." The couple pulled apart and laughed.

"Hey Shannon you said no one could enlighten him, looks like you were wrong." Jessica called out to the man standing against the ring post. That made everyone laugh. Everyone stopped laughing when the doctor walked out with a somber look on his face.

"Misty Lawson, I need to talk to you for a moment." Misty's face fell and she looked at her friends. Jessica unattached herself from Kevin and jumped the barricade to be with her friend. Jessicka moved to Misty's side as well.

"What?" Misty saked a little upset that he would want to talk to her in front of everyone.

"We figured out that the idiot helping me with the paternity tests messed up royally. And since Vince said that this was priority and to get it done as fast as possible, no matter what the cost we well went ahead and did Dave's and when he wasn't the father we looked back over the others and discovered that we compared Paul London's to the DNA of your daughter twice."

"So your point would be?"

"Krystina's father is John Cena." Misty looked at the him like he was insane she couldn't believe it. She walked from the area before anyone could see the smile that was spread across her face. If she couldn't have him, she would at least have a part of him with her always. When she walked backstage she ran into him. She hadn't noticed that he wasn't out there. She looked at the little boy standing next to him and bent down to talk to him.

"Looks like you have a little sister kiddo." Misty said before standing to face John. "I guess this means that your gonna wanna spend time with her?" She asked him.

"Vanessa told me what happened when ya'll ran into Liliana."

"Damn her, she never could keep her mouth shut."

"Why didn't you tell me when we ran into each other earlier what had happened?"

"I didn't think it was my place."

"Well, it doesn't matter because at least someone told me what Amy said and she was pissed when she found out what I said to Matt anyway."

"What you said to Matt?"

"Yeah, before Liliana showed up. I told him to tell you that I messed up, guess he didn't do it."

**A/N: **_Well here you have it the newest installment of this story. A lot happened and well a lot is going to happen in the next chapter too. Next up is RAW so be prepared for the matches and one surprise match… the one I didn't mention earlier. Yes this was full of love scenes sorry but well I was hooked on listening to __**Before Your Love**____**A Moment Like This**__ and __**Thankful **__all by Kelly Clarkson. –Jessi-_


	6. FURB

**Fuck You Right Back**

_Title credited to Frankee_

Gilbert was watching his granddaughter playing with one of her rattles when Grace came running in the room. She was grinning from ear to ear and she was carrying the phone. She handed it to Gilbert before exclaiming:

"It's mommy" Gilbert smiled at the girl and took the phone.

"Jessicka"

"Hey Gilbert i was wondering if you wanted to bring the girls to the next town we're going to be in."

"You really want me to drive out of state with Delilah?"

"No, we're gonna be in Raleigh tomorrow night for ECW. Thorn has a match tomorrow and we all have to be there for Jessica's man." Jessicka said a little sarcastically. "He's getting a title shot. And before you say anything Jeff and Jessica are not going to get back together."

"I didn't figure they would. So where's Matt?"

"Getting ready for his tag match."

"So who are he and Jeff fighting."

"Uh I don't know how to tell you this but um each other."

"Each other… but you said tag…"

"Matt and Vanessa, the newest diva, against Jeff and Layla."

"I'm going to ask this once, why are my sons fighting?"

"Because Jeff kept me from hitting Shannon Moore and Matt stepped in to keep Shannon from hitting me…"

"Forget I asked. And yes I will drive the girls to the arena in Raleigh tomorrow night."

"Yay, I get to see my girls and pack about a week worth of Grace's clothes she is gonna be spending a while with her father. And Jessica wanted me to ask if Brooklyn got on the plane ok."

"Yes she did, and she said she would call her mother as soon as she got to her grandparents."

"Alright I will let Jess know and see you later. Can I talk to Grace please?"

"Yea, hang on… Grace put Wednesday down and come talk to your momma." Jessicka laughed and heard her daughter grab the phone. And start walking back to the family room and the bunny.

"So how's my girl?"

"Good, Grandpa Hardy lets me play with her as long as I clean up her messes. I miss you mommy."

"I miss you to baby. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yay, can I bring Wednesday?"

"NO sweetie, and you're gonna be staying with your dad for a little while. He misses you."

"Ok, am I gonna get to see Matt?"

"Yes you are. How's your little sister?"

"She's funny, she likes playing with her rattle and she likes the bunny she giggles whenever bunny is around." Jessicka laughed and felt a tear roll down her face it had been a week since she had seen her kids and she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"That's good, are you okay with spending the week with your dad?"

"As long as Maria isn't gonna be around."

"Now, Grace I know you don't like her but you are going to have to get used to her. Remember you didn't like Matt when I started dating him either but you got used to him, and now you like him, I don't like Maria either but it is your dads choice."

"okay mom, but I'm not promising I'm going to like her."

"just play nice Grace."

"I will"

"Alright baby I have to go, Matt wants me ringside for his match. Go tell Gilbert to turn on Raw. You and bunny can watch. I miss you and I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye mommy, and can I stay up until it's over?"

"Yes" and with the Jessicka hung up the phone and wiped the tears from her face. She turned and found her self face to face with Jeff. Rolling her eyes she went to move past him but he grabbed her wrist. "Jeff let go of me."

"Tell Matt, I'm not fighting him."

"Let go of me and it's not my decision it was Vince's."

"Then do something to make Vince change his mind."

"You're only afraid to fight Matt, because you know you can't beat him." Jeff didn't let go of her but pulled her to him and kissed her. She shoved him back and Matt walked in just as she slapped him across the face. Matt saw that Jeff still had a hold of Jessicka's wrist and grabbed his brother shoving him against a wall.

"Don't ever fucking touch my wife again." The look in Matt's eyes was dangerous. Jessicka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, don't not here save it for the ring baby." And with that Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder and together they headed toward the ring for the first match of the night. They got to the curtain and found Misty and Vanessa waiting for them. Jessicka looked at Vanessa and raised an eyebrow when she saw the little bit of blue in her hair. It was just a small amount but it was the bottom layer so it wasn't noticeable when it was down. At the moment it was up in a hair tie.

"Matt, Jess this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Matt and Jessicka Hardy." Misty said introducing them all. Jessicka just nodded and moved closer to Matt when she saw Jeff walking toward them.

"Hey chillax, I'm not gonna steal ya man, I ain't like that." Vanessa said thinking that was why Jessicka moved closer to Matt.

"Oh, no I wasn't even thinking like that. I just don't wanna talk to my bitch ass brother-in-law." Matt laughed and Misty raised an eyebrow. Jessicka just shook her head and smiled when Matt's music filled the arena.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a tag team match introducing first from Cameron North Carolina being accompanied to the ring by his wife, Matt Hardy." Lilian announced as Matt and Jessicka walked to the ring. The crowd cheered and waited in anticipation for his tag team partner because obviously it wasn't Jeff. Jessicka and Matt stood in the ring waiting for Vanessa to come out. Bad Medicine blared throughout the arena and the crowd looked around like what in the hell. Vanessa came out wearing a vintage Bon Jovi T-shirt and jeans with holes in the knees, along with Black calf high boots.**_

_**Your love is like bad medicine**_

_**Bad medicine is what I need**_

_**Shake it up, just like bad medicine**_

_**So let's play doctor, baby**_

_**Cure my disease**_

_**Bad, bad medicine**_

_**Bad, bad medicine**_

_(Bon Jovi – Bad Medicine)_

"_**And his tag team partner from New York City making her Raw debut Vanessa!" Lilian Garcia called out over the rock music now blaring from the speakers in the arena. Matt and Jessicka watched her make her way to the ring and Jessicka had to smile when she slid under the bottom rope and in the same move jumped to a standing position. Vanessa walked to the center of the ring and hugged Matt and then Jessicka. Both Hardy's decided that they liked her at the same time. **_

_**Jeff's music hit and he walked out with Layla right behind him. The anger in his eyes was obvious from where the threesome stood in the ring.**_

"_**And introducing their opponents from Cameron North Carolina Jeff Hardy, and from Miami Florida Layla." Lilian announced and the duo made their way to the ring. Jessica glared at him and slid out of the ring under the bottom rope and left Matt and Vanessa in the ring.**_

_**Vanessa stayed in the ring and Matt stepped out, his brother did the same, and the referee rang the bell. Vanessa cocked her head to the side as Layla circled her. Rolling her eyes she took Layla down with a clothes line and when Layla stood and went to punch her she dodged it and once more knocked her down. This time with a kick to the chest, leaving her winded. Without thinking twice she found herself running to the turnbuckles and jumping to the top then doing a back flip off the top landing on her stomach on Layla. She took a second to look at Matt and his mouth was open in shock. Vanessa didn't try to go for the cover because she knew that Matt wanted a go at his brother so she threw Vanessa to the other side of the ring so she could make a tag to Matt. She made the tag just as Layla pulled herself to the corner and tagged in Jeff. Matt and Jeff circled the ring and both had hate in their eyes as they watched each other. Matt let Jeff make the first move and dodged the kick Jeff aimed at him. Matt turned his head to look at his wife when he heard her yell.**_

"_**Kick his ass Matt!" Matt laughed and did exactly what his wife told him to do. He attacked making his brother drop to the mat. Jeff didn't stay down long though he got up and kicked Matt in the gut, but Matt didn't go down. He punched his brother and got him secluded in a corner and starting chopping the hell out of him. Jeff fought back with a few rights and a high elbow, but Matt caught his brother off guard with a twist of fate. And went for the cover. 1...2…3!**_

"_**here are your winners Matt Hardy and Vanessa." Liliana announced over the music that was now filling the arena.**_

Back at the Hardy household in Cameron North Carolina Grace Ann Orton was jumping up and down when her step dad got the cover. Gilbert Hardy smiled at her but couldn't help but think that the anger he had seen in the eyes of his two boys was hatred for the other. Something had happened and he planned on finding out just what it was.

"Look Grandpa, Momma's on TV." Gilbert laughed and agreed with her.

"Matt wanted her to be out there with him, so she went out there."

"And that Vanessa girl she is cool did you see the flip she did, I haven't seen anyone do anything like that in the female division since Lita…" she shut up when she looked at Gilbert. "Sorry grandpa."

"It's ok sweet heart, just watch the TV." Gilbert smiled, she was so sweet, he couldn't believe that it was Orton's kid.

In Connecticut, Brooklyn had sat down in front of the TV in time to see the end of the match. She was confused as to why her mom's boyfriend was fighting his brother. But it didn't matter the Vanessa chick looked cool though. And apparently she knew Jessicka because the two were hugging.

"Grandma, Can I Call mom?"

"Yea Brooklyn go ahead, you promised to call when you got here."

"Thanks" Brooklyn picked up the phone and dialed her mom's number.

"_**The following contest is scheduled for one fall making his way to the ring from West Newbury Massachusetts the WWE champion John Cena." John walked out and made his usual entrance and walked to the ring. He entered the ring and waited. He looked to the curtain when Ken Kennedy's music started to play. He just ignored him. Kennedy walked to the ring and the microphone came down from the ceiling…**_

"_**I way in at 243 pounds, I hail from GREEN BAY, Wisconsin, my name is MRRRRRRRRRR. Kennedy….. KENNNNNEDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" John had had enough and attacked him before he could let go of the microphone and before he could jump from the turnbuckle he was standing on. Kennedy stood and glared at Cena as the ref rang the bell.**_

Backstage Misty sat with her daughter and Xavier watching the match. Xavier was standing up in front of the TV laughing at what his dad had done. Misty smiled at the boy and rolled her eyes. But she had to smile, Xavier was a sweetie and he was a lot like his dad, anything to shut the annoying person up he would do. She was about to tell him to move out of in front of the TV but she found herself being attacked from behind by a very weak punch. She glanced over at Krystina who was asleep in her carrier and stood and turned coming face to face with Amy.

"What the hell was that for?"

"John is my boyfriend I think I should be watching his kid."

"He left him with me. Obviously he didn't want you to watch him."

"I don't give a fuck…"

"Awe I'm telling dad you cusseded."

"Shut up you little brat."

"Hey don't talk to him like that, he's just a kid."

"Xavier, come here" Someone said from the door way. It was Jessicka. Matt walked in and picked up the carrier that Krystina was in and he took the two kids to another room. Turning back only once and it was to see Amy make the biggest mistake of her life.

"Misty did that bitch just shove me?"

"I think she did."

"You wouldn't hit a pregnant woman would you Hardy?"

"Wanna bet bitch" Jessicka said before punching Amy in the face. Amy stumbled back a little before she realized what had just happened and she lunged at Misty instead of Jessica. Misty managed to get Amy's arms behind her back and Jessicka got in another good punch before she helped Misty kick the bitch out of the room.

"_**And here is your winner from the WWE Champion, John Cena." **_Lilian announced causing Jessicka and Misty to turn toward the TV.

"Figures." Misty said before sitting down and crying.

xoxox

Jessica was sitting back in the catering area once again when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. She closed her eyes and counted to three before she answered her phone.

"Hey Brooklyn, how are you baby girl?"

"Mommy, it was funny Jeff got beat up."

"You don't really like him do you?"

"No, but you do so it doesn't matter."

"Brooklyn, I'm flying out there tomorrow. I need to talk to you about a lot of stuff. Jeff being one of them. So lets not talk about that right now."

"Ok, Grandma said that grandpa called and told her there was a really huge brawl there earlier are you ok?"

"Yea baby I am." Jessica laughed and looked up when Jeff walked in. "Look Brooklyn I have to go I will talk to you later." Jessica said before hanging up her cell phone. It was now or never. She had gotten the phone call from her doctor in Cameron only ten minutes ago telling her the news and she had no choice but to tell Jeff. She would also have to tell Thorn as well.

Jeff looked around the room and was about to sit down when he saw her sitting in the corner. She was Jessicka's best friend and his brother's kids God-Mother. He would have to talk to her eventually. He was shocked when she called him over.

"Jeff…I need to talk to you." He raised an eyebrow at her but walked over.

"What?"

"Look I'm just going to come out and say this. It's obvious that we don't love each other, let alone even want to be in the same damn room as each other, and I am engaged to Thorn…"

"Again?" Jeff questioned being a smartass about it.

"Shut up and just fucking listen would you?"

"I don't want to hear about vampire boy."

"Don't call him that and at the moment this has nothing to do with him. Jeff I finally got that call back from Doctor Jones." At the mention of the doctor Jeff's face fell.

"Great your marrying fang boy and having my kid."

"Do you think I fucking planned this?" Jessica stood up yelling. Jeff just ignored it and walked away from her. "Don't walk away from me Jeffery Nero Hardy. You are going to have to face this sooner or later."

"Just pass the kid off as his, not like you have to tell anybody now."

"I already called your dad you dumb ass."

"Well what the hell did you go and do that for."

"Because I knew you would do this. You've been an ass since I left you."

"Well maybe if you had stuck around to find out why the hell I did what I did."

"I think it was quite obvious what you did."

"Well for your information I didn't sleep with her. She and I are friends and have been since she started. Nothing has ever happened between us. And you would have Known that if you hadn't of run of to Thorn. Dammit Jessica you love him don't you?" Jeff said as he watched her throw her half full coke bottle at the wall.

"Don't bring him into this and yes I do. Fuck only having commitment issues, what the hell am I going to do with another kid, and the man I am marrying once again isn't the father." She brought her hands to her mouth and her eyes widened in shock at what she had just told Jeff. Jeff stared at her for a minute dumbfounded before he came to his senses.

"Shane's not Brooklyn's father?" Jeff asked just as Kevin Thorn walked in. Kevin looked from Jessica to the busted coke bottle on the floor, to Jeff.

_**Lilian Garcia was standing in the ring after announcing Paul London. She sighed and waited for him to get into the ring. "And his opponent from the Caribbean Carlito." Lilian announced before stepping out of the ring. She sat and watched as the ref signaled for the bell and the action started. She already figured who would win so she didn't pay much attention she sat there wondering what the hell she was going to do when she told Dave that she was in love with him. He was there that night for the small fact that this was supposed to originally be a super show. He still had a damn match tonight but that didn't matter. She sat there obviously longer than she thought she had because the bell was being rung and Paul London was getting his hand raised in victory.**_

"_**Here is your winner Paul London." Lilian announced quickly.**_

Misty was walking with Jessicka to get her daughter when she was stopped by John Cena. She rolled her eyes and Jessicka smiled encouragingly at her. Well okay maybe she could talk to him for a little bit. She obviously had to eventually.

"What, Amy not following you around like a little lost puppy?"

"Funny, I told her to go to hell, well at least the Caribbean, it's close enough for me."

"Right well I'm ready to go so I'm going to go get my daughter and leave."

"Want to have dinner with me, so we can talk?" John asked and Misty looked at him for a minute before answering.

"Yea why the hell not."

xoxox

"Jessica what the hell is going on in here?"

"I had to tell Jeff something."

"Jess?" Kevin looked at her and she could sense that he was getting pissed quickly.

"Kevin… Do you love me enough to raise another man's child?" Jessica asked a tear rolling down her face. Kevin stood there in shock until it hit him.

"Your pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes…"

"Jessica, listen to me I'm not letting you go this time, and if I have to raise Hardy's kid, I don't care. As long as you know marrying me is what you want. As long as it's me you want and not him." Jessica looked up at him and placed herself in his arms.

"Great, just what I wanted to witness the soft side of Vampire boy."

"There's one more thing that you both should know." They looked at her and both stood there waiting. For her to continue. "Jeff you remember the summer you spent at Myrtle Beach when you were a teenager?"

"How the hell would you know about that summer?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes"

"Remember that girl you slept with when she had her first drink, got drunk off her ass and couldn't remember her own name the next morning?"

"Once again how the hell do you know about…O shit"

"That was me."

"And you just said Brooklyn's not Shane's daughter…"

"_**Introducing first from Saint Louis Randy Orton" Lilian announced. She rolled her eyes as the cocky superstar made his way to the ring. After a moment she sighed and spoke again. "And his opponent Brian Kendrick."**_

"Oh yay, I hope daddy wins." Grace told her grandfather. He just laughed and tried not to fall asleep. He had been chasing her around all day and taking care of Delilah, some things he just couldn't handle anymore. And he had a feeling kids was one of those things.

"Yeah just don't suffocate Wednesday, why don't you go put her back in her cage?"

"Ok." Grace said and ran to put the bunny away before her dad's match.

_**Randy was picking himself up off the mat when he got hit by a leg drop. He ended up winded and Brian went in for the cover, making the pin.**_

Grace sat there and a tear fell down her face when she saw that her father had lost. She curled up in a ball on the couch and watched the rest of the show, falling asleep there thinking that her dad hadn't won a match in a long time.

Back in the catering area Shane McMahon had walked in when Jeff said "And you just said Brooklyn's not Shane's daughter…" Shane was seeing red when he let it be known that he was in the room.

Jessica looked at all three men and knew that there was about to be a fight. She swallowed hard and stepped in front of both Jeff and Thorn. "Shane we need to talk. This doesn't involve either of them. Just you and me."

"Obviously it doesn't involve them. If I'm not Brooklyn's father, and did I ever tell you how much I hate that name? Then who is?"

"Yes you have told me, you never acted like her father so why the hell do you care?"

"Because you fucking used me."

"I didn't know she wasn't your daughter until I for no good reason had them do a paternity test for Brooklyn when Mist, and Jessicka had the ones for Delilah and Kyrs."

"What did you have it compared against?"

"Mine." Jeff said stepping up.

"Hardy… when the hell?"

"The summer I went to Myrtle Beach" Shane just stared at her.

"You know it's a good thing I never loved you, or her for that matter." Shane told her. Jessica ended up slapping him across the face and walking from the room. Jeff and Thorn looked at one another and decided that they weren't going to be stupid enough to hit the boss's son.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen I have been informed that the match originally scheduled for now has been cancelled so with out further ado I give you the Chairman of the board Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Lilian said before stepping from the ring.**_

"_**Due to several non WWE related problems the match between Dave Batista and Kevin Thorn will not be taking place. Instead we are going to go ahead and have our main event. Ladies and gentlemen the match is an inter gender match and it is scheduled for one fall. Lilian take it from here." Vince walked back stage again and Lilian began to announce like she was supposed too.**_

"_**Introducing first from New York, New York Ashley Masarro." Ashley swallowed her pride and glancing back at Shannon made her way out to the ring. "and introducing her opponent from Whispering Pines North Carolina Shannon Moore." Shannon walked out and never once took his eyes off Ashley's the crowd was shocked when she flipped the bird at him.**_

_**The referee signaled for the bell and Shannon immediately clothes lined Ashley taking her down and thinking that would be enough and went for the pin.**_

"_Can you believe that King, Shannon just clothes lined a helpless diva."_

"_I don't believe it but I'm seeing it. Would you look at that he goes in for the cover and it's no good a kick out at two."_

"_Well you have to remember King, she did get a lot of training from the Hardys."_

"_So she isn't going to just take it I know I know and did you see that J.R. she just pulled off a huricarana and Moore still got up, what is it going to take to keep him down?"_

_  
"I don't know but how he can hit a woman is beyond me, some one needs to come out here and help this young lady before he destroys her."_

"_I agree… Oh my god did you see that?!"_

"_Low blow… and there's the bell."_

"_**And here is your winner by disqualification Shannon Moore…"**_

"_Is he going to attack her now?"_

"_Apparently he is someone needs to come out and help…"_

"_And here comes Matt Hardy…didn't they have a thing a while back King?"_

"_Yeah, but remember now J.R. Matt Hardy is married."_

"_And there was that fight back in the locker room earlier tonight where Shannon attempted to hit his ex-girlfriend Jessicka Hardy."_ And with that Raw went off the air.

**A/N: **_Well hot damn yet another chapter third one in three days. Well next chapter even more drama, Phoenix and Adam return to the story as well as Lucas. Jessicka and Matt talk some sense into a friend and Misty deals with her emotional state of mind and what the hell who the fuck got married this time? –jessi-_


	7. Before Your Love

**Before Your Love  
**_Title credited to Kelly Clarkson_

Phoenix was lying on the bed in the hotel room that she was sharing with her husband and son. She had a smile on her face and was watching Adam playing with their three month old son. He looked up and grinned. Lucas looked beautiful he had curly blonde hair and brown eyes just like his mother. Adam was happy that he had the two most important people in his life with him at the moment. His wife and his son. Phoenix continued to watch with a smile on her face, as her husband and son laughed. She knew one thing that would make Adam happier than he already was and she was going to let him know.

"Hey Adam, I have something to tell you."

"What Phoenix?" Adam asked looking up at her. He saw the smile spread across her face as she moved from the bed to the floor with her men.

"I'm going to have another baby." Adam sat there and looked at her for a moment before leaning over Lucas and kissing her.

"You know, Phoenix you always said that you wanted a big family."

"I Know Adam, but what about me working?"

"You don't have to unless you want to." Adam said smiling. He was in love with his wife and there was nothing going to change that.

"Adam I don't know how I lived before I found you."

xoxox

Misty was standing in her hotel room staring at the mirror. She had on a blue dress that was knee length, and halter style. She had tried on five different dresses so far and nothing worked. She looked over at Vanessa who was trying to get in a good rock station on the radio.

"What do you think V?"

"Just go with the black jeans, brown knee high boots and that green halter that you tossed aside earlier."

"Ugh, I can't believe I am stressing over this. It's just dinner. It's not like it's a real date right? I mean it's dinner to talk about what we are going to do with Krystina." Misty said.

"I don't know who you are trying to convince me or yourself." Vanessa said trying not to laugh as her theme song blared out of the radio she had finally gotten to play some good old rock n' roll.

"Vanessa Coree Martin this is not funny, I'm serious."

"That's what is so funny about it."

"Ugh" Misty grabbed the jeans and top and went into the bathroom to change one last time. When she looked at herself in the mirror she sighed. Pulling out her make up she added a light touch of light green eye shadow and a touch of blush to her pale cheeks. She had no damn idea why she was nervous but she was. Looking once again in the mirror she walked out picked up her boots and put them on.

"Now, go girl before you're late. I'll clean up in here and watch Krystina. No worries."

"No worries? I am leaving my daughter with a maniac who is obsessed with rock music."

"I am not a maniac"

"Fourth grade… you set your damn playhouse on fire because you thought it was a good idea to have a bonfire in it."

"That was forever ago."

"Whatever, I'll be back." And with that Misty walked out the door.

"I prefer the term Pyro_maniac_" Vanessa called after her before the door shut completely.

xoxox

John was standing in the lobby of the hotel he had a red rose in his hand. He bit his lip and looked toward the elevators for the millionth time in the past three minutes. He was early. He didn't think she would come but that could just be his nerves. He had on a blue button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. As close to dressed up as he would get. He heard the elevators that had been silent ding and turned to see her walk out of the elevator. She looked beautiful. John waited a second before walking over.

"Hi" Misty said shyly.

"Hi" He responded keeping his eyes on hers. He handed her the rose. She had been right this was a date. She looked at him as she glanced down at the rose and was shocked to see that he had actually attempted to dress up for tonight.

"So, where are we going?"

"This small restraint down the road." John said taking her hand in his. She walked with him to his car and he opened the door for her and she got in. She glanced down at the rose in her hands and thought about what tonight was going to bring.

xoxox

Shannon Moore was pissed off. She should have let him win. Instead of doing what she did. And he wanted to know why in the hell Matt had gone out to stop him from beating Ashley to a bloody fucking pulp and he planned on finding out why. He looked over at the door to the bathroom where Ashley was currently crying. Did it really matter if she was mad at him. He had a wife to go back to, he didn't need her. A wife that would do anything for him. Including ignore the fact that he was with other women when he was away from home. He grabbed his clothes and threw them all in the suitcase that he had, and making sure he had everything that was his, Shannon Moore walked out of the room and on his way back home to be with his wife.

Ashley heard the door slam shut behind him and she left the bathroom with the tears falling down her face. She walked over to the phone in the room and made a call. She hoped that this would work. She had to get back at Shannon. And she knew just how to fucking do it. When the person on the other end picked up the phone Ashley spoke.

"He's on his way out of the hotel." She hung up the phone and walked to the window and looked out. The sky was dark, and she could tell that it was getting ready to rain. There weren't any stars in the sky tonight. Just clouds and Ashley smiled when she heard the first sound of Thunder and saw the lighting flash across the sky. Closing her eyes she thought about what she was going to do now that she and Shannon were over. She was going to go out and celebrate and if she got drunk she didn't care. Everyone already called her Trashley anyway right.

xoxox

Jessicka was sitting on her bed, and she was staring at her hands. She hadn't said a word to Matt since they got back from the arena. She was wondering why he had gone out to help Ashley. She knew the only way to find out was to ask him but she was afraid of the answer. She looked over at him as he sat on the other side of the bed leaning against the headboard. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath.

"Matt…why did you go out there tonight?"

"Because he deserved the beating that he got. He went after you earlier tonight and I didn't get a damn chance to do anything about it because of my idiot brother."

"It had nothing to do with Ashley?"

"I would've gone out there to keep him from hitting any woman, no matter who it was. It could've been Amy, or Layla and I would have done the same thing." Matt looked at his wife and saw the doubt in her eyes. "Jessi, I would never do anything to hurt you or what we have. I love you with everything I am. I know we had problems in the past but it's the past and no matter what they say the past is not going to repeat itself."

"Matt…" She shut her mouth and crawled up to the top of the bed to join her husband. She straddled his lap and kissed him passionately. Pulling back to look him in the eye she continued to speak. "…I'm going to show you exactly how much I love you." She placed a kiss on his lips before he got a chance to speak again.

"You're the only woman I want Jess." He kissed her lips and grinned when she pulled his shirt over his head. She smiled as he unbuttoned the front of her shirt. She slipped her arms out of it and he tossed it aside. They could both tell that desire and need were strong between them at the moment. Soon all barriers between them were gone and as Matt rolled her over so he was leaning down to look in her eyes he whispered to her.

"You're the only woman I will ever need." Then he claimed her lips with his once more.

xoxox

Misty was sitting at the table across from John a half empty glass of wine in front of her. They had long since eaten and had started to talk about Krystina.

"I don't want to take her from you Mist."

"But she's your daughter too, what are we going to do?"

"We could always…"

"John, please don't suggest that we get back together."

"I was going to suggest that since you have been traveling with the WWE anyway, it wouldn't be a problem for me to see her when I wanted too."

"John, I don't know how much longer I am going to be on the road. And I don't think she needs to travel a lot at this age. But I want her to be a part of your life, I want her to know her brother, but I don't want her to be away from me either."

"So where does that leave us? I want to be a part of her life and you want her to be a part of my life, but you don't want to be a part of my life outside of Krystina, and I want you to be with me. I always have."

"I know John, but I mean I don't want to mess up again."

"Misty, I can't promise that we'll work, but I can promise you that I want you and only you. And that I will always love you."

"John, sometimes love doesn't always mean anything."

"No, but it's a start."

"Good God… now I know why I love so damn much that it hurts." John looked at her and saw realization of what she just said flash into her eyes. She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip. She had done it now. She had not meant to tell him how she felt, but then again she had been denying it for so long it felt good to say it.

"Mist…"

"I guess this changes everything doesn't it?"

"It changes a lot." John said. The waiter conveniently showed up with the check and John paid the bill, before taking her hand and leaving with her by his side. Twenty minutes later they were back at the hotel. Misty looked over at John and smiled.

John wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. She always had and she always would. They stood together waiting for the elevator and once on the elevator, John smiled down at her before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Who'd you leave Krystina with?"

"Vanessa… Where's Xavier?"

"With Mickie" The elevator ride was over before they realized it and John was leading the way to his hotel room. Both knew how the night was going to end and neither one cared. It was what they both wanted. They barely got the door closed behind them before they found themselves attached to one another. John slipped his shirt over his head as Misty untied the strings to her halter and let it fall to the ground before John kissed her again. Within seconds there was nothing between them. John ran his hand through Misty's hair before trailing kisses down her neck. Misty leaned her head back and soon found herself being laid on the bed. She smiled as John looked down into her eyes. She pulled his head closer and placed her lips to his.

"I love you John." She whispered before kissing him again.

xoxox

Jessica was on a plane bound for Connecticut. She was nervous as hell but she had to tell her sometime right. Nothing was easy anymore and her life was just too damn complicated. She looked out the window as the plane took off she would think about it later. For now she was going back to Connecticut and she hadn't been there in years, not since she and Shane had gotten their divorce. She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than the problem at hand.

_Walking down the beach barefoot with only her swimsuit on she was freezing cold and tired of all the yelling her mother was doing. The trip here was supposed to be relaxing and everything had gone wrong. Her mother like usual was being a bitch and telling her that she was worthless. There was nothing Jessica wouldn't give to just change her life around. Yeah sure she had a great boyfriend, but she was also several hundreds of miles away from him at the moment. She closed her eyes and 15 year old Jessica DeLane sat down on the beach watching the waves._

"_You look really cold" Jessica turned to see who had spoken to her. She rolled her eyes as the Blonde sat next to her._

"_I am but I can't go back to my hotel."_

"_Why not?"_

"_My mom"_

"_I'm Jeff by the way. Jeff Hardy"_

"_Jessica, Jessica DeLane most people call me Jessi."_

"_Well Jessi, would you like to get in out of the cold and join me and my brother and a bunch of our friends. We are kinda having a party and well you won't have to be alone."_

"_It sounds better than sitting here and contemplating throwing myself into the ocean and drowning." Jeff stood and reached down and took her hand helping her up. Together they walked down the beach to the place where Jeff and his friends were having their party. Jeff shook his head as he saw Matt walk out the house with his arm around a brunette._

"_You drink?"_

"_Uh, no"_

"_Well tonight you start." Jeff said as he led her in the house. "We'll start you out with a beer." And that was how it had started. Jeff had slowly eased her into the harder alcohol and by the end of the night she was easily able to drink Southern Comfort. Apparently she was a natural drinker. _

_Waking up the next morning next to him was not what she had planned but what the hell she didn't even remember what had happened the previous night. But she knew that her mother was going to kill her if she didn't get back to their hotel before she woke up. She didn't want her mother mad at her. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Quietly slipping out of the house she retraced her steps the best she could the night before. How could she have been so stupid?_

**Little did Jessica know that her first drunken affair was not to be her down fall. Yes you have all read Who's Cheatin' Who so you should obviously know that it was the first of many but it was the one that would ruin her life forever. She didn't know that she was about to become the most hated person in her daughters life for everything that she had done in the past ten years. And the person she expected to show up at the McMahon residence in Connecticut was the one person that had been the first to hurt her. And she would finally meet the one person that she never thought she would.**

xoxox

Vanessa was sitting in the hotel room bored out of her damn mind. She was tired of watching Krystina she wanted to go out and celebrate her win. She stood up and Getting Krystina she walked out the door and walked down the hall to Mickie's room. Knocking on the door she waited for the diva to answer the door.

"What?" Mickie asked as she opened the door.

"Wanna watch Krystina? I know Misty trusts you with her daughter's life and I want to go celebrate my win."

"Well seeing as Xavier is asleep. As long as she doesn't wake him up. I guess it is okay. Seeing as neither one of them are likely to be here to get them until right before we leave here for Raleigh."

"Whatever I'm gone. Thanks." And with that Vanessa was out of the room and down the hall before Mickie could respond. She was going to party and that was going to be the highlight of the night. She didn't give a damn about what happened after, but she was gonna find a bar that had Southern Comfort and get plastered.

xoxox

Kevin Thorn and Jeff Hardy were sitting in a bar not three miles from the hotel that they were supposed to be at. Most thought it odd but hell they didn't give a rats ass. The two of them obviously were going to have to get along and they had promised Jessica that they were going to do their best. Jeff's back was to the door but he sensed the minute she walked in. Thorn saw the man tense and had a feeling he knew why, that's how he was every time Jessica walked into a room. He just raised an eyebrow at him the man. Jeff turned and watched as Vanessa made her way across the club to the bar. Thorn rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that the chick that partnered with your brother tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"That chic can fight."

"Yea I know she even made Matt's jaw hit the ground with that move she pulled off the top ropes. And she didn't even think twice about doing it. I could tell."

"Yeah, no shit. And another blonde that obviously likes dying their hair outrageous colors."

"Yeah the blue works."

"You boys wouldn't happen to be talkin about me now would you?" Vanessa asked walking up to the two men.

"How'd you guess?" Thorn asked sarcastically.

"I'm Vanessa; you're Jeff and Thorn right?"

"Yea, we are." Thorn said because Jeff obviously couldn't find his senses to speak.

"Mist, said you hated each other."

"You know Misty?" Jeff asked coming to his senses.

"We go way back. So what are you two drinking?"

"Beer" Thorn muttered.

"Not really drinking anything. Just talking to this idiot, I promised his woman the two of us would get along."

"Well damn I may have to find someone else to drink with… I wanted to party, you know celebrate my win. To bad me and your brother had to beat you."

"What are you gonna be drinking?"

"Southern Comfort…all night" Vanessa responded to Jeff's question.

"Wow, the last time I drank that…never mind." Jeff stopped mid sentence. "What the hell I have every fucking right to be getting drunk right now. So I think I will join you. Thorn don't forget to tell her that we didn't fight, and remember to call her… like she told you too."

"Yeah, Mist told me about your problem. So are we leaving Vampire Boy over there alone by himself?"

"Yea, come on"

"I heard that!" he yelled after their retreating backs. He turned to the bartender looked at his beer and sighed. "Got anything stronger?"

xoxox

**Well after everything that just happened you would expect there to be morning after drama. Like hmm 'Where's my kid?' from Misty, and with all the hook ups in this chapter well obviously there may just be a few people missing their flights to Raleigh. And OMG pretty damn soon that wedding I told you about is going to happen. I bet you are wondering who it is between. Well keep on guessing. OH and who wants to know who Jessica's dad is? Raise your hand if u want to know? Watches what Jessica C raise her hand.**

Jessicka moved away to the body next to her. She rested her head on her pillow and let a tear spill down onto it. He had hurt her last night and she didn't think that he even realized that he did it. After telling her last night that she was the only woman he wanted or needed he had called her...she couldn't even think of what he had done. It had hurt that bad. He broke her heart last night and she could only thin of one way to fix everything. She got up out of bed and went to find the one woman that Matt obviously wanted. There was a difference between Jessicka and Amy though. Jessicka had Matt's ring… Amy didn't.

Jessicka closed the door behind her and as she walked down the hall she tried to stay calm but the minute she was in the elevator she screamed. How could he have done that to her. Right before he kissed her. And she had turned away after that and told him to go to hell. He hadn't realized he had said it. She had cried herself to sleep last night and she was going to figure away to deal with this. She just didn't know how yet. It just pissed her off, they were married, and they had a daughter. A beautiful little girl that had her fathers eyes, and her mother's hair. And Jessicka knew at that moment thinking about Delilah she was gong to fight for the man she loved.

xoxox

Jeff Hardy woke up with a body next to him and a head on his chest. His head was pounding. He didn't remember a damn thing from last night. What he did know however that the last he had gotten this messed up he had woke up alone at the age of 17. Jeff looked down at the head on his chest and smiled when he saw the strands of blonde and blue falling over her face and he carefully brushed it out of her face. He watched as her eyes slowly opened and seconds later her light green eyes met his darker green eyes. A smile played across her face seconds later.

"Morning" she said

"Morning to you too V." her smile widened when he called her V.

"Your eyes are darker in the morning." She commented

"And yours shine when you smile." Jeff commented back. Vanessa moved up and kissed him gently. Jeff returned the kiss and slowly they deepened it. they pulled apart and grinned at one another. Jeff pulled her closer to him before kissing her again. Vanessa didn't hesitate, she knew exactly what she was doing and so did Jeff.

xoxox

John woke up and immediately looked around for his son. Who normally would've woken him up about now. He almost shot up in bed and yelled for his son but the woman sitting at the foot of his bed spoke first.

"It's okay, I called Mickie, he's fine. And apparently Vanessa dropped Krys in her lap too."

"Oh okay, come here Mist." John said to her.

Misty crawled up the bed and curled into his arms. They lay there for a minute and didn't say a word as they held each other. Misty rested her head on Johns chest and sighed this was where she was supposed to be. As they lay there, there was a knock at the door and a yell.

"I want my dad! You didn't let me have pancakes for breakfast." John laughed as Misty moved and together they walked to the door and answered it. Mickie hid the surprise of a smiling Misty as she handed Krystina off to her mother. Misty handed Krystina to her father and took Xavier's hand.

"Have they eaten yet?"

"No Mist they haven't."

"Well little man I heard you say something about pancakes." Misty said bending down so she was eye to eye with the six year old.

"Yea I do…"

"Then X, Mist, why don't we go get some pancakes." John said with a smile. He looked down at the three month old in his arms and then at the woman that had just handed her to him moments before. They were both Beautiful. It felt right the four of them. He didn't know why but it did. Misty looked up at John and smiled. This time Mickie didn't hide her shock.

"Okay, wanna tell me why the hell you are smiling so damn much. You've smiled more in the past five minutes than you have in the past six months."

"I'm just happy, that's all." Misty said standing. "and we have to get breakfast and leave in the next two hours if we want to get to the airport on time. So I'll talk to you later. Sorry Vanessa dumped Krys on you."

"It's ok, see ya'll later." Mickie said walking away.

xoxox

Maria was standing in the hotel room she and Randy had shared the night before in Raleigh, They had flown out to North Carolina after Raw and a tear slid down her face and she walked over to the bed and sat down. Randy had told her that he chose Grace over her. She hated kids and didn't want any. But for a man to choose his daughter over her. How he could do that she would never know but she officially hated the man.

Randy Orton shook his head as he sat in the restraint of the hotel. He could see the lobby from where he was sitting. He missed Jessicka. He missed Grace too. He looked up when he heard a kid laughing and was shocked to see his daughter with Gilbert Hardy. Why the hell wasn't she with Jessicka. Then he remembered Jessicka was on the road with her husband. He saw Gilbert was letting Grace carry the diaper bag and she was smiling at her little sister who Gilbert was carrying.

"Now, Grace we told your mom we would meet her in the restraint so head that way."

"Look Grandpa Hardy, I see daddy, can I?"

"Go, just no…"

"Daddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…yell." Gilbert finished as Grace took off at a run for her father, who had turned his head at the sound of his daughters scream. He smiled and picked her up when she reached him.

"How's my girl?"

"Good, come on Daddy Grandpa Hardy lemme bring pictures of me and Wednesday."

"Who's Wednesday?"

"The bunny mommy and Matt bought me." Randy rolled his eyes at the mention of Matt's name but let his daughter lead him to the table Gilbert had set at.

"Gilbert"

"Orton…"

"Can I show daddy the pictures of Wednesday?"

"Yeah let me find them." As Gilbert was going thru the bag the photo's were in Vanessa, Misty, Jeff, John, and Xavier walked in. And Misty was carrying Krystina's things while John was carrying Krystina.

"Uncle Jeff!" Grace shouted and ran to her step uncle. Randy sat down and rolled his eyes. Just wonderful his kid was calling Jeff uncle. At least she hadn't called Matt dad.

"What are you doing here Orton?"

"Uh Grace is my daughter."

"Jeff don't start anything. You are already in enough trouble."

"What the hell did I do?"

"Yeah what did he do?" Someone asked from behind him. The group turned to see Thorn standing there. All but Jeff and Vanessa raised their eyebrows.

"Vampire boy, so nice to see you again." Vanessa said trying not to laugh.

"If I have to play nice with him, you do too V. Hey Orton where's Maria?" Jeff told Vanessa, and turned and asked Randy.

"We had a fight. She tried to make me choose her or Grace." Grace looked at her dad and he could tell she was going to cry. He bent so he was at her eye level. "I told her I could never choose someone over my own daughter." Grace wrapped her arms around her dad and gave him a hug. Just as Jessicka and Matt walked in, but not together, he was walking behind her and he didn't look happy. Jeff turned and looked at them. Jessicka saw Randy hugging Grace and said nothing. IF the man had sense he would see she was pissed and let her say hello to her daughter. Randy looked up saw Jessicka and whispered something in Graces' ear. She giggled and turned and ran to her mom.

Matt threw himself into a seat at the table his father was at and said not a word. Jeff looked around at everyone and laughed.

"Looks like we're gonna need a bigger table dad." He told his father who nodded.

"That can be easily resolved, pull tables together." Thorn said.

"Hey where's Jess Thorn?" Jessicka asked

"Connecticut" He replied making eye contact with Jeff. Who closed his eyes and balled his fists. He hoped she was fine up there on her own. She hadn't let Thorn go with her.

"Hey look Matt, there's Amy, why don't you invite her to lunch with us?" Jessicka said glaring at her husband. He didn't say a damn word and he didn't get up to go talk to Amy either. Jessicka turned and glancing back at Matt did it for him. "Hey Dumas, since you seem to be all alone at the moment why don't you join us for lunch?" Jessicka called over to the woman. John groaned as did Matt and Misty. Xavier hid behind Misty.

xoxox

Jessica sighed as she knocked on the door to the McMahon house. When she heard something crash and then a laugh as someone picked whatever it was up. And seconds later the door flew open.

"MOMMY" Brooklyn yelled and threw her arms around her mom. Jessica hugged her back and looking up behind her daughter saw a very pissed of Shane McMahon.

"Figures you would beat me here." She said.

"Shane let the woman in" Linda yelled at her son because Jessica couldn't even enter the house. He was standing in the way. He stepped aside only at his mothers insistence. Jessica walked in and immediately noticed that Linda looked upset and Vince looked ready to kill. Stephanie felt sorry for her and walked over to her and hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"He told us he didn't tell Brooklyn." Jessica pulled back and nodded to Stephanie.

"Brooklyn I need to talk to you sweetie."

"I already know I heard Auntie Stephanie and Grandpa yelling about it."

"What exactly did you hear baby girl?" Jessica asked with a horrorstruck expression on her face.

"That he's not my dad. That Jeff is. This isn't good cos Auntie Stephanie said you and Jeff got in a fight and that you were back with Kevin and Mom I'm confused. I just want to go home to New York." Jessica stared at her daughter and realized just how much her daughter really needed a stable life. She was about to say something when they heard the doorbell. Linda rolled her eyes and answered the door and was heard yelling from the hall way to the living room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I want to see my granddaughter."

"After eleven damn years you want to see your granddaughter. That's up to your daughter."

"Oh well she's here too? I guess that's a good thing." Missy DeLane yelled back and walked into the house. She walked to where she heard all the talking and smiled when she saw the stunned look on her daughters face.

"What in the hell are you doing here Missy?"

"Is that any way to talk to your momma?"

"OH so now you wanna play momma. Newsflash, I don't want you in my life or Brooklyn's."

"Who the hell would name their daughter Brooklyn, oh wait you do live in New York."

"Where I live has nothing to do with her name. What in the hell do you want?"

"Well I was here to see Brooklyn but I figured it was about damn time I tell you who your father is. You know before you sleep with the entire locker room on Raw."

"What the hell does my father have to do with Raw?"

"Because Bob Orton is your father."

"Excuse me…"

"Jessica you heard me."

"Good lord that means that my best friends ex-husband is my brother… and Grace is…I need to sit down." Brooklyn walked over to where her mom had sat on the couch and hugged her. Jessica pulled her close and started to cry.

"Get out of my house." Linda McMahon said trying to keep her calm as she escorted Missy from the house.

"Oh and I want to spend time with Brooklyn."

"You will never spend time with her as long as I have custody of her." Jessica yelled thru her tears.

"And don't look at me I'm not even her father." Shane said. Before walking from the room.

"I really wish I would have let Kevin come with me…" Jessica muttered under her breath.

xoxox

John and Misty had left the lunch early with Xavier and Krystina. They had something to deal with before the show that night in which someone had to be there to support Thorn while he fought for the number one contender ship for the ECW title. John pulled the car up in front of the local courthouse and smiled when Misty turned to him and said

"Lets do this John." The couple got out of the car and each one getting a kid the two of them walked into the courthouse and both were smiling. They were going to shock the hell out of their friends when they got the arena that night. There wasn't going to be any running away this time. They walked into the judges chambers and before he married them they went thru the process of changing Krystina's last name to Cena. Both parents smiled and held hands as they walked out of the courthouse two hours later, the four of them officially the Cena family.

xoxox

It was two hours to ECW and the only thing on Kevin Thorn's mind was the woman he loved. She had promised that she would make it to Raleigh in time for the show but so far there was no sign of her. He was pacing the halls when he heard her voice.

"Brooklyn slow down, I can't keep up with you."

"Sorry Mom but I want to see Aunt Jessicka and everybody."

"I know but you know I can't run as fast as you…Kevin!!!" Jessica yelled stopping yelling at her daughter and running to her fiancé. Brooklyn watched as the two embraced and smiled. She wished her mom would make up her mind and she wanted to see Jeff.

"Mom…come on you two can kiss each other later." Jessica pulled away from Kevin and laughed. The three of them walked to the catering area where apparently everyone was waiting for them. They walked in and Jessica was shocked to see Jeff and Vanessa together. Matt looked pissed and Jessicka wasn't paying attention to him.

"Hey Jessicka, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Something I found out today, and uh I think you need to hear it."

"Whatever, hey look it's about time those two got here."

"Who?"

"John and Misty they disappeared earlier and didn't' tell anyone where they were going."

"Okay apparently you didn't tell anyone where you were going, I just got here so where the hell were you?" Jessica asked. Misty and John looked at each other and grinned.

"We got married…" Misty said.

**A/N:** _Okay you know what don't get used to these chapters being this long. Okay so we have all that drama and there is still more to come. Hope you all enjoyed this. And I am telling you now I don't think that Randy is going to take the news well that he has a sister. And, well you'll see what happens next. Until next time ya'll –Jessi-_


	8. In Da Club

**In Da Club**

_Title credited to 50 cent_

ECW had gone off air with Kevin Thorn standing in the middle of the ring his hand raised in victory. He was the new number one contender for the ECW championship and he was going to become the new ECW Champion and he had friends and the love of his life behind him. After he had walked backstage and gotten congratulated by the current ECW Champion Johnny Nitro and told that winning the title wouldn't be as easy as beating CM Punk. Kevin turned from Nitro ignoring the man and smiled when Jessica called his name. He pulled her to him when she walked over and kissed her.

"I say we all go out and celebrate fang face's win and Misty and John's marriage." Vanessa said over the laughter and noise the group was making. Jeff elbowed her in the ribs which made her laugh harder.

"What about the kids?" Jessicka asked

"We can dump them on Mickie and uh Candice."

"What if we want to go too?" Mickie asked walking over to Misty.

"I'll watch them." Gilbert Hardy said

"Uh dad that's four kids. Two of which are babies." Matt said.

"I'll be fine."

"And you don't need to worry about Grace she's with her father." Jessicka said. At the mention of Randy and Grace, Jessica unattached herself from Kevin and pulled Jessicka off to the side.

"What's up Jess?"

"Uh, while I was in Connecticut, I kinda saw my momma for the first time in years, and it wasn't pretty let me tell you that."

"What happened?"

"I found out that I have a half brother and a niece"

"Oh, did you meet them?"

"Apparently I did a long ass time ago."

"Who?"

"Randy and Grace…"

"What?!"

"Randy is my half brother…"

"Oh hell, can our lives get any worse?"

"Uh mine is, Jeff is Brooklyn's daughter, I'm marrying Kevin who I love with everything I am and pregnant with Jeff's kid."

"Girl you are one big problem, but tonight it don't matter, you may not be able to drink, but your ass can still party with us." Jessica rolled her eyes and walked back over to the group. She wrapped her arm around Kevin's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

That night the whole group was walking into the club in and Jessica looked around as her friends went straight to the bar. She walked over to a table with Kevin and sat down. She still had to tell Kevin that she had a father, and a brother. She glanced over at him and smiled. It could wait until later. Tonight was about him, and of Course Misty and John. The rest of the group walked over and joined them, moving Jessica closer to Kevin. She laid her head on his shoulder as the others talked.

"Misty, I still can't believe you did it. I mean you said you were never going to get married again." Vanessa said.

"Shut up V. Before I tell everyone what you did as your senior prank."

"You wouldn't."

"She's pretty evil, and you have known her longer than us." Jessicka said.

"What she do?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Misty don't you…"

"She wrote her name in Kerosene on the football field and lit it on fire." Vanessa slid down in her seat and glared across the table at her friend. Everyone just looked at Vanessa in shock. Jeff turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"You did what?!"

"Geez Jessicka I was 18 and stupid, although it was pretty funny when the local news station showed it from the helicopter. You could actually read it. I think I was hiding at Misty's at the time."

"You were, and after the news I knew why and my mom made you go to the Police station." At the mention of parents Jessica's face fell. Matt who was still trying to get his wife to talk to him noticed and got his wife's attention. She glanced at him and saw the direction he was pointing in and would have ignored it but she saw her best friend's face.

"How about we talk about something other than parents?" Jessica smiled weakly at her friend.

"So I guess this would be a great time to figure out who's idea Mist and John eloping was." Kevin said

"It was mine." Misty said. Shocking all her friends and the others at the table. She took a drink of the beer in front of her and smiled turning to John. "I figured since we've been thru this so many times before that since we both knew what we wanted then we were going to make it official."

"And we decided not to tell you guys because you would probably talk us out of it and oh shit… Don't look now Jessicka…" John stated. Jessicka looked in the direction John had and muttered a curse under her breath. She turned her head and looked at Jessica. Both girls sighed.

_**(A/N: I should leave it here but since I'm nice and have always given ya'll longer chapters I'm going to continue.)**_

"Jessica we need to talk." He wasn't looking at Jessicka but at the woman sitting next to Kevin Thorn with her head resting on his shoulder.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"We have plenty to talk about."

"No we don't Orton."

"Where's Grace?" Jessicka cut in.

"With my dad." He never once took his gaze off Jessica.

"And you need to talk to JD why?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, why do you need to talk to me?"

"Your mother called our father…" Jessica's face paled and she instantly felt like she was going to get sick.

"The bitch." Heads turned toward her and Kevin looked down into her eyes and saw the hurt, anger, and pain that flashed thru them. He asked no questions as she motioned for Jeff and Vanessa to move so she could get out. "We can talk about this somewhere else. You know damn well I only told Jessicka. The one person I have trusted my whole life." He just stood there and grinned. She wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. Once she was standing she walked toward the door. Randy following her out. She stepped outside and immediately wished she was wearing more than a denim skirt and a halter top. She ran her hands over her arms trying to keep warm.

"Why the hell did you have to ruin the night?"

"Well lets see I think you should have said something to me about it."

"Please I hadn't even told my fiancé."

**A/N:**_ Well there you have it the end of this chapter…wow under 2000 words I'm in shock. I am already working on the next chapter so I will post again soon –Jessi- _

_-BrOkeN hEaRtS mEnD-_


	9. Headstrong

**Headstrong  
**_title credited to Trapt_

"So what did Orton want with her?" Jeff asked what was on everyone's minds.

"I think she should tell ya'll. It's not my place." After saying that she got a couple of dirty looks from the rest of the group.

"Move Hardy, I'm going to go see if she is ok." Jeff moved after Vanessa got up. And the group watched as Kevin walked out to see what was going on. When he walked outside what he saw pissed him off to no end. She was sitting out there alone leaning back against the wall crying. He walked over and held his hand out to her.

"Jessi" She looked up and took his hand allowing him to help her up. She let him wrap her in his arms. Thorn rolled his eyes as she spoke.

"You know you keep being affectionate in public you're gonna be made fun of."

"Then quit giving me reason to be affectionate in public. Baby, what's wrong?"

"Did Jessie tell you?"

"No, she said it wasn't her place."

"Kevin, Orton, he's my half brother. He was mad that he had to hear it from his dad. And that my mom was the one that had to tell Bob that I knew." Jessica looked up into his eyes completely forgetting the bruise she knew had formed on her face. The minute he saw it he got pissed.

"He hit you didn't he?"

"Yes"

"I'll deal with that tomorrow, we can leave if you want to Jessi, but if you wanna stay then we can."

"I just wanna leave. Kevin, you should be celebrating, and you can't do that if you are worrying about me…"

"Jess…"

"…so I'm just going to go back to our hotel and check on Brook, and I will most likely be asleep when you get in." She finished with a smile on her face. She saw the relief in his eyes and standing on her tip toes she placed a kiss on his lips and took the keys that he handed her. Both went their separate way's but with smiles on their faces.

_Meanwhile…inside the club…  
_"Jessicka are you ever going to talk to me again?"

"Have you apologized to me yet?" She shot back.

"What the hell am I apologizing for?"

"Oh real great Matt, don't even realize what you did." Jeff said sitting there trying not to laugh, but wasn't succeeding.

"I would shut up if I were you, we all know Jessicka throws a mean right." Misty said laughing. She personally wouldn't mind seeing Jeff get his ass kicked. Especially by his own sister in law, who was a lot smaller than him in size, yet she made up for it in attitude.

"Oh please she wouldn't hit family…" Before Jeff could finish what he was saying Jessicka had turned on him and punched him hard in the chest.

"You wanna keep running your fucking mouth Jeff." She yelled. Matt could hear the venom in her voice and touched her arm.

"Babe, Jess, calm…"

"And you…don't even tell me to calm down. You call me by your ex-girlfriends name and then expect me to talk to you. Don't talk to me until you can figure out who you want. Me or Amy." Jessicka said before shoving John out of her way, Misty had been smart enough to move. Jessicka was at the door when Thorn and she passed one another; it was completely obvious to the man that she was leaving.

"If you're quick you can catch Jessica before she leaves." He called after her. She turned and nodded her head quickly before going to find her friend. Kevin walked into the club and when he got to the group he noticed the shock on everyone's face.

"Do I even wanna know?" Was all he said before everyone started talking at once.

xoxox

"I swear to fucking god JD, I hate that man so much that I love him."

"That makes no sense, but you wanna tell me what happened?"

"He fucking called me Amy."

"He did what?!"

"Yea, and he doesn't realize he did it. Oh by the way I may not have hit Matt, but I did punch your asshole ex and my brother in law in the chest."

"What did Jeff do now?"

"Opened his damn mouth. And where the hell did you get that bruise, so help me god if Thorn did it I am kicking ass."

"No, your ex-husband did it."

"Oh real nice. Remind me to make sure someone has Grace away from her father before your fanged friend kills him."

"Would ya'll stop with the fang and vampire comments please, we are talking about the man I am going to marry here. And besides it's sexy."

"You have issues. Hey JD, have you ever had that feeling that you know he's the one. Like whenever…"

"He walks into a room I know, even if my back is to the door? Yea I have, with Kevin, why?"

"Because as much as he messed up I still know that he's the one, he always has been."

"Here's something to think about. Kevin messed up worse than Matt did and I know ya'll think that I am insane for going back to him, but I've known since the first time I kissed him that he was the one I would always be with, I just never let myself believe it. Talk to him, and no don't yell, I mean yelling usually leads to other things…"

"I get the point JD, I think I will talk to him, but I need to talk to someone else first. Thanks."

xoxox

Standing there she watched as Joanna handed him the divorce papers. A smile moved across her face. This time the damage was done. He was getting divorced and if she had anything to do with it, he wouldn't have a chance to beg for forgiveness and he was never going to win either one of them back. No matter how hard he tried.

"Jo…"

"No sign them here, because I am taking them straight to the attorney in the morning. I'm not going to sit around while you're out there with a different woman every night." Joanna Moore told her husband. Shannon Moore stood there in shock not believing his ears and being left no choice took the pen that she had handed him and signed the divorce papers. He walked away from her and only looked back once, she had already signed the papers. When she was sure he was gone. She walked over to the woman standing in the shadows.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Helping me get revenge."

xoxox

"I miss Jessica, and the other girls"

"We can go back tomorrow Phoenix, if you want too. I mean to tell you the truth I kind of miss my sister. But only a little bit."

"One more day here and then we can leave, give us time to make sure that we have everything. And one more day, just the three of us." Phoenix said looking across the room at the playpen that her son was lying in.

"Alright, one more day and then we can head back, see what kind of chaos has been stirred up."

"Well considering the fact that last time you talked to them Jessica and Jeff were fighting, yeah it's probably chaos over there." Adam smiled at his wife and kissed her before pulling her close to him and letting her curl into him and fall asleep.

**A/N: **_Well there you have it yet another wonderful chapter. As a I sit here and wonder about my life I look down at the page count and raise an eyebrow in question at the number of pages it took to type this. I am amazed that it was only about three and a quarter pages, lately it has been about oh 7-11 pages. Well I'm out it is 1:21 in the morning and I need sleep. I will update soon. –Jessi-  
BrOkEn HeArTs MeNd_


	10. Emergency

**Emergency  
**_Title credited to Paramore_

Jessicka was sitting in her and Matt's hotel room, waiting up to talk to him. She just hoped he wasn't drunk off his ass when he walked in. She was also afraid that he wouldn't come back at all. Jessicka fell asleep curled up in a chair, the book she was reading had fallen off her lap and onto the floor. Matt walked into the room around 12:30 and the first thing he saw was his wife asleep in the chair. He smiled to himself and picked the book up off the floor. He tried to decide if he was going to wake her up or just get her in bed and let her continue to sleep. He bit his lower lip and picked her up careful not to wake her up. He had no such luck.

"Matt…?" Jessicka asked sleepily as he set her on the bed.

"I'm right here Jess."

"I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

"What are you talking about, of course I came back."

"But what I said to you…"

"You were right…"

"Matt" Jessicka opened her eyes the rest of the way and looked in her husbands eyes.

"No, let me finish, I was stuck in the past and didn't realize what I had. I have you, I have Delilah, and even though she isn't my daughter I have Grace." Matt brushed a tear off her cheek. Matt lay down on the bed and pulled her over next to him as close as possible and wrapped her in his arms. She fell asleep quickly in his arms, and sleep found him shortly after.

While they slept Kevin Thorn walked into his hotel room and looked at his sleeping fiancé. She looked so peaceful lying there but even in her sleep he could sense that she was troubled. He sat down across the room and watched her sleep. He didn't know how long he sat there but he finally stood and it was in time to watch her wake up suddenly and run to the bathroom. He could hear her getting sick and sighed. She hadn't closed the door and he noticed that she was trying to keep steady and keep her hair out of her face. He walked in and picked up a loose hair tie and pulled her hair back into a pony at the nape of her neck. She muttered a thank you before getting sick again. Since he could do nothing he walked back out of the bathroom. He wasn't really concerned it was morning sickness. He got concerned when after she brushed her teeth and walked back into the bedroom as she sat down she clutched a hand to her stomach and cried out in pain.

The sun was starting to shine thru the windows in Jeff and Vanessa's hotel room when he heard his cell phone ringing. He ignored it and let it go to voice mail, but when it rang again he got up and grabbed it. He didn't bother to see who was calling he just answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hardy, Jess is in the hospital you might want to get your ass here immediately."

"What the hell is going on Thorn?"

"She, Jesus this time it wasn't my fault." After he said those words Kevin Thorn heard Jeff cuss in frustration as his phone crashed against a wall. Jeff Hardy looked at his now awake girlfriend.

"Jeff is everything alright?"

"No Jess is in the hospital."

"Jess… your sister in law or the one that's having your baby." Vanessa asked trying not to laugh but not succeeding.

"Dammit, this isn't funny V."

"I'm sorry I'm gonna take it, its JD then?"

"Yes, shit I have to go."

"You want me to come?"

"No, call Jess and Matt first, and Mist, they'll wanna know."

"What do I tell them?" Vanessa asked, and it was obvious that she had never been in this position before.

"That JD is in the hospital." Jeff said before finishing getting dressed and grabbing his wallet and keys and walking out of the hotel room.

xoxox

Adam and Phoenix had just stepped onto a plane heading back to the states. They planned to catch up with everyone in North Carolina because that's where all the shows were going to be for the next week. Well until Friday that was, but they were just glad to be heading home. Phoenix was getting ready to lay back and fall asleep when her phone vibrated in her pocket she took it out and saw that she had a text message from Jessicka.

**Phoenix JD is n the hosp.   
Fang Face says she lost her baby…**

**I'll let u kno more when I do**

Phoenix was in shock, she hadn't even known that JD was pregnant. Holding back the tears she handed her phone to Adam and watched the same shock and surprise that she felt flood into his eyes. He wrapped an arm around his wife and let her cry.

xoxox

Jessicka, Matt, Misty, John, Vanessa, Gilbert, Grace, Brooklyn, Xavier, Randy, and Kat(Graces' baby sitter when she is with Randy), walked into the hospital as a group. When they finally found Thorn, Matt sat Delilah in her carrier and sat on the floor next to his daughter. John did the same with Krystina, and Xavier sat next to his father. Grace sat with her dad, and Brooklyn ran to Misty. Thorn and Jeff walked down the hall away from the group and began to talk.

"What in the hell happened Thorn?"

"Don't raise your damn voice Hardy, you want Brooklyn to know her mom may not make it out of this?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"They said that they have no clue what caused the miscarriage but Jess may not come out of this alive, so if they can't find the problem they won't be able to save her."

"Dammit, what happened this morning?"

"She was having a round of morning sickness and then when she came back into the bedroom and started to sit down on the bed she clutched her stomach and cried out in pain before getting violently ill."

"I swear to god If Orton has anything to do with this I will kill him."

"whoa, calm down Hardy leave that to me, because as far as we know all he did was hit her. But if he did more than that, I'm sure I could let you help destroy him."

"Let's just hope she gets thru this first." Jeff said before walking back to Vanessa. Before anyone could stop her Brooklyn got up and walked over to Thorn as he made his way back to the group.

"Is my mom gonna be okay?" everyone looked at Thorn expectantly. He just stood there silently. He didn't know what to tell the girl.

**A/N: **OMG so don't shoot me for this chapter, it just came out this morning as I was writing it and well it took a turn, so now all my plans for the sequel are messed up. UGH teach me to make plans for a sequel again. Sum one hit me please. Any way next update soon I hope. Most likely I will start the next chapter after JC gets a chance to review the three she wasn't home to review. –Jessi-  
BrOkEn HeArTs MeNd


	11. Bleed For Me

**Bleed For Me  
**_Title credited to Saliva_

Kevin was standing there and he looked to the others he didn't know what to say to Brooklyn. But he glared in Orton's direction. Jeff caught the direction of his gaze and mouthed "NOT NOW". Kevin understood but he wasn't that good with kids, he didn't know what to say to Brooklyn. What the hell was he supposed to say that she could die? Some how he didn't think that was what the girl needed to hear. He would've answered her but the doctor came out and asked for him. He looked at Brooklyn who was suddenly clinging to his hand and then back at the doctor.

"She can come in to see her mother as well. But only for a minute. Then I need to talk to you." Kevin led the way into the room and watched as the tears began to fall down Brooklyn's face. He knelt down next to her and she wrapped her arms around his next and cried. "She's asleep; she has gained consciousness a few times. But I need to speak with you. Alone."

"Brooklyn go out with Jeff and Vanessa."

"Okay…Will you come get me if mommy wakes up?"

"Yea" for the first time in his life Kevin felt his heart breaking.

"Mr. Thorn, I need to know if you got in a fight with your fiancé."

"No, but I know who did why?"

"She has more than that bruise on her face. There are bruises on her abdomen, her arms, there are a few on her back as well…" She didn't get to finish what she was saying because he stormed from the room.

"Brooklyn, Grace get away from him." Thorn yelled. The whole group was shocked when they heard him. Misty stood though using logic and pulled the girls away from Randy and walked down the hall to the elevators Gilbert and Jessicka followed with Delilah and Krystina. Xavier followed at his fathers insistence. Once Randy was sure that they were on the elevator he turned to Kevin.

"What the hell is your problem Thorn?!"

"You fucking beat the hell out of her!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Sure it wasn't you?" Orton said with a smirk which immediately told Matt, Jeff and John that Orton had done it. Before they could say anymore Jessicka and Misty walked off the elevators.

"What the fuck did you do to Orton?" Misty yelled. John just grinned at least she could stand for herself.

"You can't lay a fucking hand on me."

"I don't think they will give a shit. How the hell are we supposed to tell Brooklyn that her mother may never fucking wake up? That she may die." Misty yelled only inches from him. He put his hands up and shoved her away from him. Before John could stop her Misty had got her balance back and kicked him in the gut. He hit the floor but came up swinging. He punched her in the face and when she grabbed the hand that was aiming for her again she flipped him and had him on his back. "Don't ever fucking hit me again you bastard."

"I'll have your bitch ass in jail for this." Randy said wiping the blood from his lip.

"I wouldn't threaten my wife Orton. It may cost you more than you are fucking worth." John said his eyes never leaving Orton's.

"Stay away from me, Stay away from Brooklyn, and Stay away from Grace, you come anywhere near us I will make sure you never see the light of day again." Jessicka said stepping to the man that had picked himself off the ground. She turned and walked away following the group that was heading to the elevators. Orton grabbed her arm and when he spun her around he had a sadistic smile on his face. He saw the fear flash thru her eyes before she smiled.

"Wrong move you son of a bitch." Jessicka said before she pulled free of his grasp. She turned and briefly saw the smile on her husbands face as she kicked Orton in the gut. She watched him fall and she dropped down over him and pounded her fists into his face. No one tried to pull her off of him. "That's for me…For Jessica…For Grace." Jessicka cried. When Matt finally pulled her off Orton and into his arms she was crying. He held her close to him and let her cry.

"If I find out you so much as laid a hand on Grace, Orton you are going to wish you were never born." Matt said still holding his wife.

"And if you don't leave now, you're going to regret it. Because I'm going to kill you." Kevin said not bothering to care who heard. The group stood strong as Orton picked his sorry ass up and walked to the elevators. "And keep your ass away from Grace." He added knowing Jessicka wouldn't.

"I'm filing for full custody and you will never see her again." Jessicka said thru the tears that were on her face, never letting go of Matt. Orton said nothing as he walked passed them and to the elevators. The look in Jeff Hardys' eyes when the rest of the group turned was one none of them had ever seen before. They knew what it was from and even Thorn had to admit. Jeff Hardy had every right to be pissed off at Randy Orton. Heads turned as nurses and a few doctors ran to Jessica's room. Thorn looked Jeff in the eyes and both knew that they had lost something that day.

Kevin stood there watching as the nurses and doctors slowly filed from the room slowly. None of them was showing emotion. Everyone had tried to get him to sit and he had threatened the next person that told him to sit his ass down. When finally the doctor that had talked to him earlier came out. He watched as the doctor walked over to him. No emotion showing on his face. Kevin braced himself for the worst.

"Where is that adorably cute little girl that was with you earlier, I think she might be interested to know that her mother is awake and asking for her?" It seemed to the doctor that the entire group let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Just as the elevators opened and Gilbert followed by several children flowed from the elevators and Brooklyn was the first one down the hall.

"Kevin I wanna see mommy. I'm worried about her." The girl was almost in tears.

"Well" he said moving so he was at her level, "she's asking for you." Brooklyn's eyes lit up as she grabbed Kevin's hand and dragged him down the hall to see her mom.

**A/N:**_ Well damn this was a fun chapter to write. A little sad but still fun. I hope you enjoyed and well the next chapter is going to be full of surprises. One of which is a request from JC. So I'm off and well I almost forgot Wednesday makes an appearance in the next chapter._

But if you could give me

Just one love

Just one life

Just one chance to believe in mine

Just one love

Just one life

You'd bleed for me

And I didn't dare to notice you

Now I'm stuck

Out on a line.

Bleed for me

I didn't care to be with you

Now you're stuck in my mind  
Bleed For Me – Saliva


	12. Not Quite The End

**Internet Conversations and Some Things Never Change**

**2LiveIs2Love: **Hey V

**PyroQueen17:** Hey Mist nice SN

**2LiveIs2Love:** Changed it, I'm not a lawyer anymore

**PyroQueen17:** I kno hey I have a question

**2LiveIs2Love:** wut?

**PyroQueen17:** How well do u kno Jeff Hardy?

**2LiveIs2Love:** Uh when u say kno do u mean what he's like?

**PyroQueen17:** -nods-

**2LiveIs2Love:** He's ok, an ass at times but he's ok y?

**PyroQueen17:** U know how we always told each other everything

**2LiveIs2Love:** -nods-

**PyroQueen17:** I really like him

**2LiveIs2Love:** U haven't known him that long

**PyroQueen17:** I know

**2LiveIs2Love:** WTF go 4 it

_Vanessa smiled at the computer screen. Misty always knew exactly what to say to her. She rolled her eyes as a conference invite popped up on her screen and she clicked ok._

_**2LiveIs2Love has joined the conference  
fire-and-ice has joined the conference  
i-heart-highflyers has joined the conference  
**_

**fire-and-ice:** hey Mist, hey Jes

**2LiveIs2Love:** hey uh Phoenix this is Vanessa, V this is Phoenix and u already know Jessicka

**i-heart-highflyers:** yea, hey girl

**PyroQueen17:** Hey Jes, nice to meet u Phoenix

_While the girls talked some of the guys were arguing about some current events in their lives…_

**Live-4-the-Moment:** IDK what to tell u Shannon

**Skittles2:** yea ur ass messed up

**HardcoreWrestler:** Ugh like ya'll got room 2 talk

**Rated-R-Superstar:** Well we never cheated on a wife…so what u did was worse

**BasicThuganomics: **Adam has a point

**HardcoreWrestler:** wtf r u all against me?

**Skittles2: **no

**Live-4-the-Moment: **its not that man, but u cheated on ur wife.

**Skittles2:** not to mention u have 2 kids

**HardcoreWrestler:** what about Brooklyn?

**BasicThuganomics:** don't count he didn't know bout her, and I already figured I fucked up not telling mist bout X so don't go there.

**Live-4-the-Moment:** ya kno we all made mistakes wtf is the point of arguing about them?

**Rated-R-Superstar:** Again another point made…

**Skittles2:** ur only agreeing with matt cos he's ur B-I-L

**Rated-R-Superstar:** ur point at least he ain't RKO

**BasicThuganomics:** Now he pissed me off

**HardcoreWrestler:** I heard he was in a car accident.

**Skittles2:** He was?

**HardcoreWrestler:** -nods- yesterday after he left the hospital

**Rated-R-Superstar:** oh wow

**Live-4-the-Moment:** u mean after, Jes, Mist, and Vanessa yelled at him?

xoxox

**2LiveIs2Love: **So anyways, Jes, V here likes Jeff…

**fire-and-ice:** Jeff…

**i-heart-highflyers:** Jeff Hardy?

**2LiveIs2Love: **yep

**PyroQueen17:** thanx mist…

**2LiveIs2Love: **-grins- ur welcome

**PyroQueen17:** not funny

**Fire-and-ice:** go 4 it

**i-heart-highflyers:** yea go 4 it

**PyroQueen17:** whoa u all said the same thing

**Fire-and-ice:** JD would say the same thing

**2LiveIs2Love: **speaking of JD n.e.1 know how she's doin?

**i-heart-highflyers:** Thorns there now from what Matt said

**fire-and-ice:** what about Brooklyn?

**PyroQueen17:** I don't think she has left her moms side

**2LiveIs2Love: **really?

**PyroQueen17:** Jeff offered to take her for a few days but Brooklyn said no

**2LiveIs2Love: **sounds like u've already moved in on Jeff

**PyroQueen17:** FU

**2LiveIs2Love: **only John can

**i-heart-highflyers:** UGH MIST IMAGES

**fire-and-ice:** Oh plz Jes no worse than u and Matt

**PyroQueen17:** ha, true

**2LiveIs2Love: ** ---- laughs at everyone for being stupid

**PyroQueen17:** Ur impossible Mist

**2LiveIs2Love: **TY

**fire-and-ice:** I don't think that was a compliment

xoxox

"Mom when can we go home?"

"The doctors say tomorrow, why don't you stay with Jeff tonight sweetie?"

"Then who would stay with you?"

"I will" Thorn said walking into the room with his hands behind his back. He walked into the room and handed Jessica a dozen white roses with a thirteenth rose that was red in the center.

"Aww you brought mama flowers."

"And these are for you." Thorn took half a dozen pink and yellow carnations out from behind his back and handed them to Brooklyn.

"You know you keep being nice and you're gonna loose your rep."

"I already told quit giving me reasons to be nice."

xoxox 2 months later xoxox

Five month old Krystina was laying in her mothers arms as Misty took a nap on the bed in the hotel room they were in. John walked in with Xavier and smiled. The four of them were family and it was going to stay that way. Xavier grinned and walked over to the bed and watched as the baby slept. He had never been around a baby that wasn't always screaming and crying. He turned to his father and bit his lip. John walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him then bent down and shook Misty a little bit to wake her up. Misty's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she found herself looking into her husbands eyes. Everything was going to be fine and they both knew it.

Kevin Thorn lay holding his wife as they slept, well at least while she slept. He was finally happy that he had married Jessica. Brooklyn had finally decided to get to know her real father and was at his house for the next few weeks while Jessica and Kevin were on their honeymoon. Jessica rolled over and smiled at her husband. He gently placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and murmured his name against his lips. It was obvious that they loved each other and that they were supposed to be together.

Jeff was sitting out on the terrace of the hotel room he and Vanessa were sharing. He had only known her about three months but the funny thing was he knew she was the one. He knew that no matter what had happened before the two of them found each other. He was going to ask her to marry him tonight and he prayed to god that she said yes. He smiled as Brooklyn walked out with Vanessa onto the terrace. He wanted his daughter there because he wanted her to know that she too was going to be a part of his life from now on. Brooklyn was laughing at something Vanessa had said.

Amy was laying in her darkened hotel room crying. She had no idea how the hell she was going to deal with pregnancy. She wasn't cut out to be a mother and she knew it. She was a fighter not a mother, but then again maybe motherhood would be good for her. She sighed and got up to look out the window. If only she knew who the father was. But then it struck her it didn't matter she could be a single mother. She was Amy 'Lita' Dumas she could do anything.

Jessicka was sitting at home waiting for Matt to come home. He hadn't been home in a month and it was starting to piss her off. He didn't call either. She was tired of it. She was sitting around at her computer and decided it was time to change her e-mail so she deleted her old account and made a new e-mail and screen name. When she was finished she sent out a mass e-mail to her friends.

To: PyroQueen17; 2LiveIs2Love;fire-and-ice; MizBehavin; skittles2; BasicThuganomics; dark-and-deadly

From: xxBrOkEnxHeArTsxMeNdxx

Hey ya'll changed my SN and E-mail this is it so well I gotta go… I need sleep and if ya'll talk to my husband tell him he can burn in hell.

-Jessicka-

**A/N: **_Okay ya'll sorry to leave you hanging but this is the end of Up Against The Wall. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. MISTY, Jessica C, and everyone else… Sequel is on it's way I promise… -Jessica-_


End file.
